New girls
by charrybarry
Summary: The Ouran host club was just getting back to normal, well, as normal as it ever can be. But what happens when two girls come into the picture? And what is up with those Hitachiin twins, what does their presence do to them to make them act so strangely?
1. Complication

EPISODE 1: Complication

It was a late Thursday afternoon. And the Ouran host club was getting ready to open for business.

Once the host clubs oldest members, Takashi, and Mitskuni graduated from Ouran Academy the host club king, Tamaki decided to end the host club during school hours and start a special weekend/ break host club so the two members could still be a part of it.

The members of the club had just gotten into position when the tall cherry wood doors were opened.

"Welcome." All the members said in unison. And the looked into the entrance to see two girls standing side by side arms linked a look of confidence in their eyes. The host club didn't recognize them.

"Oh, I realize you two are new to the host club." Tamaki said standing up. "Don't worry my dears. We welcome you to the Ouran host club!" He finished with a charming smile, and started walking towards them.

The girl on the left was slightly taller than the girl on the right. She had straight maple brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had big brown eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt, with four wooden bangles hanging at her wrist. She was also wearing blue jeans and green and white sneakers.

The girl on the right was also wearing blue jeans, but had black ballet flats on her feet. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt with two big yellow and pink necklaces, and tons of thin golden bangles. Her skin was much more pale than the other girl, and she had freckles scattered mostly over her nose. She also had big dark green eyes, and long dark red hair that was put up into a ponytail.

The girl on the right turned her head to the girl on the left. "These are them, Nibira." She said. The girl on the left straightened up a little bit."My name is Nibira, and this is Eniko." She said gesturing to the girl on the right. "We are here to apply for a spot on your host club."

Silence.

Tamaki brushed his hair back with a serene smile on his face. "You silly girls. You must have heard wrong. I'm terribly sorry but the host club only carries female clients."

"We are well aware of that fact." Nibira said in response. Tamaki's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well then…….are you-"

"We think the host club should open up to male clients as well." Eniko interrupted. Tamaki just stared at the two girls then with shocked eyes.

"We also think that me and Eniko would be the perfect two girls to start the new idea." Nibira started again. "It seems we both have a natural gift to make any man turn to Jell-O and believe me we don't fall easily to cheesy pick up lines any boy says to us either." Tamaki continued to stare speechless.

Suddenly the silence was broken by two voices. "Hmm…." They said in unison. Nibira, Eniko, and Tamaki, slowly turned their heads to the other side of the room. The host club's twins Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at the two applicants, their hazel eyes full of mischief.

"Can we help you?" Eniko said, a single eye brow raising.

"How do we know that you really can do what your friend says you two can do." Kaoru said leaning forward a bit from where he was positioned.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you want to test us out?" Nibira said stepping forward a few steps away from Eniko, once she was about fifteen feet away Eniko hung her head down covering most of her face with her hair, and crossed her arms over her chest. Hikaru noticed this.

"Something like that. Kaoru I'll take Eniko while you stay with Nibira." He walked over to where Eniko was standing, and whisked her off to the other side of the room. Kaoru turned his head back to Nibira she was looking at them too, and when she turned to face Kaoru again, she wore a smirk on her face.

Once Hikaru had stopped dragging Eniko she went back into her shy positioning. He tried to hold back a laugh. _This is going to be easy. _He thought.

"You know. Now that I get a good look at you, your hair is really pretty. But it might look better down." He said and reached out to her ponytail and pulled the band out. Once he had done this her long shiny hair fell to her hips. Eniko gasped loudly, and she straightened up so Hikaru could see her eyes, they were frightened. She wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at the rubber band that he held in his hand. She grabbed her hair in one hand and snatched the band out of Hikaru's hand with the other.

"Please don't ever do that again!" She scolded. "I put my hair up for a reason. And I'm not so sure I would like to tell you that now." She finished with a bitter sarcasm. She winced and sat down on the chair she was next to. She was breathing heavily

"Hey are you alright?" Hikaru said, as Eniko was finished putting her hair up again.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." She looked up at Hikaru, she looked a lot smaller than Hikaru had remembered her standing next to Nibira. "I don't even know why I did it, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything bad if I told you right? But it's just uh, kind of personal. You know where I'm coming from, don't you?" Hikaru gasped quietly.

"Well um, ah I, I guess. Y-yeah kind of um. I uh, I just. I got to go." He said and bolted the other direction. Eniko got up quickly to catch him but he was already gone. A small smile pulled at her lips. And she started casually walking towards the direction Hikaru ran off in.

Hikaru had to find Kaoru immediately. And he had to get away from Eniko. _I can't believe it! What happened back there?! She had me wrapped around her finger! _He thought to himself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. Nibira had one hand on her hip the other on Kaoru's cheek. A warm smile was on her face. Kaoru's eyes were huge, and his jaw about hung to the floor. Both said nothing. Hikaru fumed, he ran over to Kaoru and grabbed him out of the way. He ran over to where the host club were standing wearing the same expression as Kaoru was earlier. Everyone that is except Mori, who had his poker face on, and Kyoya who was writing in his black notebook as always. They were watching the entire thing. Hikaru put Kaoru into a chair and sat down on the one next to it.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! What happened?" Honi said hugging Bun-bun tighter to his chest.

"We don't want to talk about it." They said together. Kaoru sat up, and looked over to where Nibira was standing and saw Eniko walking over to her.

"Boss. Why don't you try them out again?" Tamaki jerked his head to look at the twins, a look of terror on his face.

"Ma?" He responded. Hikaru sat up then.

"I'm sure you, the king of the host club can handle it. Can't you?" Tamaki's face instantly went from a look of fear, to a look of determination.

"Yes. I am the king of the Ouran host club! I can do this!" He started to walk towards them dramatically.

"Yes?" Eniko said when he had stopped in front of them. Nibira noticed that the remains of the host club were staring at them.

"My angels." He started. Nibira turned her head away and secretly rolled her eyes. Suddenly Tamaki's finger tips were at her chin and he gently pulled her head to look her in the eyes. "You don't have to be afraid, I promise none of us would ever dare harm you. Either of you." He said pulling his head towards Eniko now. Nibira took Tamaki's fingers off her chin, he looked back at her.

"I think we might prefer the twins better. Don't you agree Eniko."

"Completely. We already told you we don't fall for cheesy pick up lines."

"Huh?! Cheesy?!" Tamaki exclaimed staggering back. In the blink of an eye Tamaki was curled up in a ball at his corner, a dark mist slowly surrounding him. The host club groaned.

The two girls turned their heads toward the host club. "Men like him are the easily controlled by turning him down the first time. They'll just keeping coming back over, and over again." Nibira said snapping her fingers.

"Uhh…….." Was the host club's response. Honi turned to face Haruhi.

"Hey Haru-chan! Why don't you give it a try?"

"Um, alright." She said and grabbed a tray with some steaming mugs from a counter a few feet away.

"Hey ladies. Would you like some coffee?" She said holding out the tray. Eniko reached out and grabbed one.

"I'll pass, thank you." Nibira said.

"I don't mean to be rude." Eniko said smelling the coffee. "But are you a commoner?"

"Uh, why do you say that?"

"I'm curious. I'm wondering why this is obviously a commoner's coffee." Haruhi opened her mouth to respond. "Don't try to deny it." Eniko interrupted. "I can tell by the scent."

"Well, yes I am a commoner to answer your question. But I have to ask. How could you tell that I was a commoner solely on the smell of my coffee?" Eniko looked at Nibira.

"All in good time, all in good time." She turned Haruhi around and gently pushed her towards the host club. "Huh," she said to Nibira once Haruhi was out of earshot. "I sensed that he wouldn't easily fall for either of us. He will be a challenge.""We'll get back to him later."

Suddenly Honi's face was in both of theirs. "Hey! Since you two don't like commoners coffee, why don't you have some cake. We have chocolate, strawberry, and lime!" Nibira smiled and knelt down so she was Honi's size.

"Oh, we would love to Honi! But unfortunately Eniko and I just had some cake. You see my father is the owner of a very large baking branch. And we always get tons of free products." She got closer to his ear and spoke in a loud whisper so Eniko could still hear. "You know if me and my friend here get into your club. We might even get my dad to supply a ton of yummy snacks for us. Probably double or even triple the amount you have here now." Eniko had just knelt down beside Nibira when Honi pulled them both in for a big hug.

"Yay! Me and you guys are going to be great buddies! Kay? I'll even let you hold bun-bun whenever you want!"

Suddenly Honi was being pulled off of them and the two girls looked up to see Mori putting Honi on top of his shoulders.

"Ah, you're Mori right?"

"Yeah." He turned his head toward Honi, who was looking at Mori confused. "Hikaru, and Kaoru told me to bring you back.""Oh, come on Takashi! You don't have to listen to them! You're their senpai!"

"Honi senpai!" They heard from a little ways away. They all ignored it.

"Don't worry Mori we'll take care of him." Eniko said.

"Can't I play with them Takashi? Just for a little while longer? Pleeeease?" Silently Mori put Honi back on the ground and he went back to giving Eniko and Nibira a hug. Mori walked back to the other group. By then Tamaki had floated out of his depression and was now back to himself again.

"Mori senpai! Why did you let Honi stay?!" The twins yelled together.

"Is it really that much of a problem?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

Hikaru groaned. "Never mind. Kyoya I guess it's up to you. No pressure or anything."

"Kyoya I hope you understand that all of us are counting on you. The future of the ouran host club depends on you." Hikaru and Kaoru tackled Tamaki holding his mouth shut.

"I'm going to decline if you don't mind." He said. Suddenly the twins were at his side and Tamaki was in front of him.

"What?"

"I don't seem to find anything wrong with having male customers along with female. It opens the opportunity to sell more merchandise."

"You greedy little money maker." The twins said.

"Well lets see what the rest of the group thinks." Tamaki said snapping his fingers. "Honi, would you come over here. It will only be a second."

"Okay Tama-chan!" Honi said, he skipped over to where the host club was standing.

"Okay all in favor of Eniko and Nibira becoming members of the host club raise your hands." Tamaki said. Kyoya, Mori, Honi, and Haruhi all raised their hands.

"What? What are you guys thinking?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Don't you guys know this will ruin everything?!" Back where Eniko and Nibira were standing they were listening to the entire thing. They could hear the twins yelling even though they were on the other side of the large long room. Nibira sighed.

"Well it seems we're in." She said. Still watching the twins rant.

"Yeah. It seems the only downside now is that we have two enemies."

"Two mischievous enemies." Nibira corrected. This time Eniko sighed.

"This, is a complication."

Back where the host club were at the twins were still ranting. Desperately trying to get one member to change their vote.

"Stop it you two." Tamaki said. The twins fell silent, scowls on both their faces. "As gentlemen we all need to welcome them with grace and honor."

"These girls are evil. We shouldn't let them join." Hikaru told him. Tamaki ignored them, and started walking towards the two girls, everyone followed except Hikaru and Kaoru who slumped down in their chairs.

"Eniko and Nibira." Tamaki said. Once he reached them.

"Yes?" They said together.

"We all welcome you as a part of the Ouran host club."

"Thank you."

"Yay! Ha, ha! You here that Eni-chan and Nibi-chan? Your in the host club now!" Honi squealed. "Come on you can sit with us now!" He started pulling them to where the rest of the host club was going. And both Nibira and Eniko saw Hikaru, and Kaoru. Sitting there, with their scowls. And they both thought, _Tamaki was wrong. Not _all _of the host club welcomes us. At least for now. Because they will. Hikaru and Kaoru will become our friends. They have to. Don't they?_


	2. Welcome

EPISODE 2: Welcome

Today was the first day that both Eniko and Nibira were open for business. Yesterday when they were officially welcomed as hosts Kyoya decided to end the host club early that night. As to how the twins were handling all this. The next day was a little different, the twins wouldn't speak to any of the host club members. That is except for Tamaki, who they still thought didn't approve of this idea either.

"Boss!" Kaoru yelled over to Tamaki, he took his time coming over to the twins.

"What is it you two? We have to get ready, we have guests coming any minute now!"

"Don't tell me you're still just going to keep going along with all this with a pout on. You've got to have some kind of master plan? You're famous for those things!" Hikaru said, annoyance and eager blended in his voice.

"I probably would have some kind of full proof plan. If I were still opposed to this whole thing that is."

"What are you saying?" The red haired twins said together.

"I'm saying that maybe female members of the host club isn't such a bad idea. I mean men deserve to be treated the same as women right? Now that I think about it the host club may have been a little bit sexist without even realizing it. Those two girls may have helped us already."

"What are you talking about boss?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Ugh, Hikaru, come on! It's obvious they've just brainwashed him." Kaoru said. Tamaki simply shook his head brushed his hair back and went back to the rest of the group.

"No not us Kaoru! We will never give in despite what the rest of the club thinks."

"You're absolutely right Hikaru!"

"This is just another game. And so far Eniko and Nibira are just about to win. They've won over every club member but us. If we let them get us into their feminine grasp, we lose."

"I don't why you guys are so angry. I mean Eniko and Nibira are probably the members that are the most like you." Haruhi said grabbing something off the counter.

"Ah! We're not listening!" They said covering their ears and humming loudly, they starting running away from her still humming in unison.

"Hey! Come back! We've got to get ready!" Haruhi called after them, but the twins were fast. They were already too far away to hear.

The twins were still running when they both hit a wall. Or at least, it felt like a wall. They both fell on their backs and opened their eyes just in time to see Mori, and Honi picking each of them up and carrying them over to where the rest of the club was waiting.

"You guys are being silly! Eniko and Nibira are nice! I think you would really like them!"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Easy for you to say, Honi senpai. You were practically their fist victim!" Hikaru said disgust drenching his voice.

Honi sighed, he was tired of all this. "Kay. Whatever you say. But we have guests coming soon and you've got to get in your positions." By that time Mori and Honi had reached the rest of the club and they plopped Hikaru and Kaoru right where they needed to be.

The twins took a look where everyone else was standing. Of course, they were both next to each other they quickly linked their arms like they almost always did. Next to them was Mori, with Honi on his shoulders, next to them was Kyoya, then Haruhi on the other side. In the center was Tamaki sitting in a regular chair which he called his "throne". And sitting on the floor at each leg of the chair cross legged were Eniko, and Nibira. The host club was obviously trying to make it painfully clear that they had two new members. The twins didn't like this, not one little bit. Kaoru who just then realized besides Tamaki, he was the closest to Nibira. And had the sudden urge to kick her, but he resisted. That would not go over well with the rest of the host club.

The doors to the host club were opened, and as always they said.

"Welcome." And though the twins would probably never admit to it. They were both hoping that either of the girls would mess up, and embarrass themselves in front of the entire host club and their guests. But their hopes were not met, when Eniko and Nibira both recited it like they had been doing it their entire lives.

"Uh, is this the Ouran host club?" Two boys walked in, they looked in between the ages of 16 and 17. The host club members were confused.

"Why yes it is." Kyoya said. "Are you here to request Eniko, or Nibira?" He finished. _No way. _The twins thought. _There's no way they could be _that _popular. At least not this quick._

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to request Nibira." The light brown haired boy said.

"And I'm here to request Eniko." The dark brown haired boy said.

"Well duty calls." Nibira said. Eniko silently followed.

"Uh….." The rest of the host club said. Though the twins were the only two members who didn't like the girls. None of them were expecting this.

"Hey handsome." Said Nibira. She wrapped an arm, around the boy's neck and hoisted herself up so he was carrying her to a spot.

"Hello, Eniko." The dark haired boy said. Eniko looked to the side with a small smile and a blush. The young man became a little flustered and held out his hand. She gently took it. And they both walked off to the open spot nearest to Nibira's both of them gazing at each other.

One by one more, and more boys filed in. Either requesting Nibira, or Eniko. Here and there a few girls came in. But already two hours into the day, Kyoya, Haruhi, and the twins were left without a guest. While Eniko and Nibira both had 3 to 4 large couches absolutely stuffed with guys.

"I don't understand. How could they possibly get so popular so fast?" Hikaru asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. If Haruhi had this many requests when she started. She would've paid off her 8 million yen debt in a matter of weeks." Kaoru said.

"Well," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "I must admit that I may have something to do with that fact."

"Huh?" Haruhi said this time.

"It's easy enough to predict that if I didn't do anything what Kaoru and Hikaru expected would most likely be the case here. After I ended the host club early yesterday, I took Eniko and Nibira aside and asked them to do me a favor. And in 3 to 4 hours. We had created some flyers to post up. Attracting male customers."

He held up the flyer that he was talking about. It was talking about the host club now being open for guys. And that they now had two new irresistible members. In the middle was a picture of Eniko and Nibira, they were holding hands, and their other hands were on each of their hips, their heads were tilted slightly toward each other, and they were smiling warmly for the camera. In one corner was a picture of just Eniko, the camera was slightly above her you could see that she had one hand on her opposite shoulder. The other arm was wrapped around her waist hugging herself. She was looking up at the camera, her deep green eyes full of some sort of depressed longing. Hikaru remembered her giving him that kind of look yesterday, just after she had calmed down from him putting her hair down.

In the other corner was a lone picture of Nibira. She was leaning towards the camera hands on her hips. Winking with a huge smile on her face. Both pictures completely matched each of the girl's personalities.

"Looks like the flyers we put up worked extremely well." When Kyoya looked up Haruhi was the only one there. Staring at him a little bit frightened. _Where did Hikaru and Kaoru go? _

They were walking towards the entrance of the host club. But they weren't planning on leaving.

"We'll show them Kaoru. We'll show them that we can get customers just as easily as they can."

They opened the doors to see girls just casually walking past them. Like they couldn't even see them.

"Let's do this Hikaru." Kaoru said grabbing both an orange and a light blue rose from a vase. They had noticed that already some girls were stopping to watch them. Which just brought about more attention from more girls. The twins loved this part of the job, the chain reactions.

Hikaru proceeded to start a classic brotherly love act by wrapping a strong arm around his brothers waist pulling him closer.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Showing his innocence role. Hikaru took a sniff of his rose.

"Smell this Kaoru." He put the rose near Kaoru's face. He took in a deep breath. And sighed, a calm smile now on his face. He rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, and put one of his hands gently on his older brother's chest.

"It's beautiful, Hikaru." Hikaru leaned his head now on top of Kaoru's. They both heard loud female gasps from where their audience was standing. The twins opened their eyes to see a mob of girls running towards them. And they ran to some open couches. The girls that weren't chasing them were whipping out their cell phones to call their friends, and telling them to come. Then they joined the rest of the mob.

Meanwhile still entertaining their guests, Eniko and Nibira were watching that scene unfold. Their couches were back to back, and Nibira leaned over far enough so that she could whisper in Eniko's ear.

"Looks like we have ourselves a challenge."

Suddenly the room was filled with a high pitched cackle. And the sounds of numerous motors running filled the room. Soon Renge appeared from apparently underground. Her hand was clenched into a fist that she brought up and help up high.

"Ha, ha!! You hosts don't know how I've waited for this moment." Her eyes filled with tears. "It's a host off!"

"Uh, who is she?" Nibira asked. Kyoya appeared.

"Oh, don't mind her she's our manager." Renge popped up near him.

"Managers, are critically important parts of any business!" She shrieked snakes forming in her hair.

"Renge-chan!" Honi said suddenly appearing right next to her. "How many times do we have to tell you, we're not a business. We're just a host club!"

"But look! Just take a look at everything going on here!" She said, pointing to where Eniko and Nibira were sitting. Both girls had stopped listening to them and went back to their guests.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have gorgeous eyes?" Nibira said to the blonde haired boy beside her. He blushed.

"Well, uh. Maybe? I'm not really sure." Eniko was watching this. She turned back to her group, looked at the floor, and sighed.

"What's wrong Eniko?" A boy across from her asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She looked back at Nibira who was now rubbing her fingers gently under the blushing blonde's eye's. "Nibira is just so confident around guys. And whenever I'm around cute boys…" She looked up at the boy she was talking to, then quickly looked down again. "I always get all flustered." Sweat beaded the foreheads of every guy watching her.

Meanwhile the twins were still secretly watching the girls every move. Getting even more agitated every time they saw another boy drooling over them. One of the girls caught the twins glaring at them.

"So Kaoru." She said, he turned his head towards her. "Who thought of the idea to put girls in the host club?" He grimaced, but he remembered that they couldn't lose their cool. At least not completely.

"Oh, those girls thought of it. Apparently the rest of the host club thinks it's a great idea." Looking at the floor. Kaoru felt a hand on his face that turned his head around to look into Hikaru's identical hazel eyes, both his older brother's hands were cupping his face now.

"I guess we're sadly the only sane ones in the host club. Aren't we Kaoru?" He said, bringing his face closer.

"Maybe you have it opposite Hikaru? Maybe the rest of the host club is sane, and we're the crazy ones?" He said. Fake tears filling in his eyes.

"Well," Hikaru said, a small smirk forming. "at least then I know the person I go to bed with every night…..is just as crazy as me."

"Hikaru…" He trailed off and just stared at him putting the finishing touches on that moment. The girls watching starting squealing.

The twins heard something a long the lines of, "Ah! They're doing it! They're doing it! It doesn't get much hotter than that!! Ah!" They had to work hard to hold back a laugh.

Soon every single couch was crammed with guests either requesting, Nibira, Eniko, or Hikaru and Kaoru. But the day had to end at some point and the guests reluctantly left the host club for the night.

Kaoru was talking to Hikaru when the last of the guests had left. "That was fun."

"Yeah! Did you see their faces when we pulled another punishment game act?" Hikaru said laughing.

"Oh, I could get used to pissing them off like this." They both leaned side by side on a column. Closing their eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet at the end of that hectic day.

Eniko and Nibira were just about to leave when Eniko said, "Oh, Nibira I left my bag on that counter, come with me to get it." She ran off and Nibira quickly followed. They both noticed Hikaru, and Kaoru at the column and stopped at the counter where Eniko's bag was just a few yards away from them.

"Uh-oh. Do you think their going to come out from behind us with knives and murder us?" Nibira asked fake concern in her voice. But what they didn't know was that Kaoru over heard them running past them, and was eavesdropping. He smirked at was Nibira had said just then.

"I wouldn't be too scared Nibira." Eniko said slinging the bag over her shoulder, and walking away. Nibira followed. Kaoru was just able to see them when Eniko stopped.

"What is it Eniko?"

"I forgot to put on my lucky bracelet. It's right here in the top of my bag." She said looking into the opening of her over-sized purse.

"Odd."

"How could we get so many customers today if I wasn't even wearing my lucky bracelet?"

"Well just put it on now to be safe."

"Ok." She pulled it out of her bag, and slid it on her wrist. Out of curiosity Kaoru looked closely to see that it was a charm bracelet. And all the charms were either of green, or yellow elephants. Kaoru gasped when he realized this. He tapped Hikaru.

"Hikaru. Hikaru!" He said.

"What?"

"Look closely at Eniko's bracelet." He said.

"What? Why would we care what-" Hikaru was cut off when he noticed what the charms were. "You like elephants?" He yelled over to them. Eniko and Nibira spun around to face them.

"Well duh. They're like our favorite animal." Eniko said, she turned her head to Nibira who nodded. By then the twins had walked over to them. They looked at each other. And smiled.

"You know what?" Hikaru said him and his brother walking with the two girls now.

"I think we might have been wrong about you two." Kaoru continued.

"I'm not so sure that we'll be enemies." Hikaru started again.

"I'm thinking that we're going to be good friends." Kaoru finished.


	3. Rusty

EPISODE 3: Rusty

It was a bright sunny afternoon in late July. Eniko and Nibira had become part of the host club for exactly 7 days. Yesterday they were both informed that Honi's birthday was in 4 days. The host club gathered today not to open for business, but to discuss his special surprise party. Mori was asked to make sure Honi didn't have a clue about today's secret meeting. They didn't want Honi getting suspicious.

"Okay first things first everything should be chocolate." Nibira said. The other members nodded, that is except Tamaki.

"Why chocolate?" He asked, a genuinely curious look on his face. Nibira sighed and then turned her head to the twins.

"Alright, you were right, he really _is _an idiot." They nodded in response. She turned back to Tamaki, who was looking utterly confused. "Don't you know anything about Honi? Wow. We've only known him for a week and we already know that his favorite flavor, of all time is chocolate."

"How could you?" Tamaki said standing up. Nibira slumped in her chair and rolled her eyes. Haruhi who was sitting across from her, couldn't help but think, _wow, those two are really getting into the hang of this easily. I wonder if they ever had stuff like this happen to them before? _

Tamaki ended his speech with, " As the king of the Ouran host club… It is my duty to know anything, and everything about each of my members!"

"Kyoya does that better." Eniko said just loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

"W-what?!"

"Come on Tamaki." Kaoru said from behind him. "Do you even know our favorite colors?"

"Uh, your's is…navy blue?" Kaoru shook his head.

"What about me?" Hikaru asked, a smirk forming on his face clearly showing that he was enjoying this.

"Green?" Hikaru shook his head as well, though Kaoru had a straight face, and Hikaru was beaming. Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya. Yours is orange isn't it?"

"Sorry." Kyoya said. Tamaki frantically whipped around to face Eniko.

"You! You're pink! I know it!" Pointing his finger in her face.

Eniko sighed and finally said. "No." He turned to Nibira.

"Uh, lavender?" Nibira shook her head.

"Uh…..Haruhi! I know this don't worry!" She looked skeptic. "Uh…..Bright blue?"

"Sorry senpai." She said. Tamaki staggered backward then fainted. The members did nothing. They knew he would slip back into consciousness in about 3 to 4 minutes. And that meant 3 to 4 minutes of some peace and quiet. And that was worth it. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. "Kyoya senpai? Do you really know our favorite colors?"

"More or less.." He said eyes on the pages of his black notebook. "But, if I don't know a few of the club members colors. Chances are Tamaki doesn't know any." Haruhi nodded, but then she blinked and looked at the two girls.

"Wait a second… Do you guys even have any colors yet?"

"Sure we do! At the end of the first day we were opened for business, we were talking with the twins. And we found the perfect colors for each of us." Nibira said.

"Yeah! Nibira's green." Hikaru said.

"And Eniko's yellow." Kaoru finished.

"5 days is plenty of time for Tamaki to have figured it out."

"No it isn't!" Tamaki said sitting up. "I'm the king around here! The king's subjects are supposed to tell him everything!" He exclaimed grabbing a tissue out of nowhere, and bawling into it, slowly melting himself into a puddle.

"You know, this may just be my personal opinion, but you have gotten pretty rusty in this past year." Kyoya said casually. Instantly Tamaki was materialized again, and he turned toward Kyoya.

"Mommy?…..Please tell me you aren't serious?!" Tamaki screamed grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a bit. Nibira leaned over to Kaoru.

"Um who's mommy?"

"Kyoya, Tamaki is supposedly daddy." He said making air quotes, he shrugged. Nibira just laughed quietly and shook her head.

"And this is coming from the guy that just a week ago thought me and Eniko were gay." Kaoru tilted his head back and laughed. Nibira smirked, then went back to watching the little scene unfolding in front of them.

"Tamaki, if you don't believe me. Just look at this graph." Kyoya reached out and rolled in a large roll out graph that seemed to come out from nowhere. It had one line on it that was at the top at first then started to slowly go down more. Then a little above the middle the line went down more dramatically, at the top you could see it was titled, _Tamaki's percentage of customers. _

"Now you see that at the beginning of this graph you see that your request rate was about 70 percent, then when Haruhi joined the host club and gradually became more popular, your percentage went down to about 60. Then in just the past week Eniko, and Nibira, and the twins have taken more than 20 percent away from you bringing you to just less than 40 percent." Kyoya finished, and saw Tamaki gripping the arm of his chair for balance.

"That can't be right." He said out loud, to himself.

"Graphs don't lie." Hikaru said bluntly. Tamaki groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"How, could you… guys… do this to your… loving father!!" Tamaki exclaimed, tears running down his face. "We're a family! Families are supposed to support each other!"

"Then tell me why you aren't supporting us for improving? Huh?" Nibira said. Tamaki only stared at her for a few moments.

"But… I thought… uh…. I have to go sort this out alone." He said finally and ran off. None of the members tried to catch him. They all knew it wouldn't do any good. The remaining hosts sat in silence, for a few minutes. Kyoya was the first to break the silence.

"So chocolate everything. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Ok. I think that's enough for today. Goodnight everybody."

The next day the host club was open for business. And Honi thankfully was still clueless about the whole plan of a surprise party. But there was one question that was on everybody's mind, even the guest's. _Where was Tamaki?_

No one had seen him all day. None of the members could reach him by phone, and he hadn't showed up for work that day. Which he always had claimed had been his favorite part of the day. Mori knew what had happened yesterday, but the host club members decided not to tell Honi. Because it may result in him getting a lead on their secret plan.

"I wonder where Tamaki is?" Haruhi said earlier that day, just before the host club opened for the day.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been that hard on him the other day." Eniko said taking her place beside Nibira.

"Wait. How come I don't remember any of this stuff?" Honi said. The host club tensed.

"Tamaki simply was exposed to the fact that the percentage of his customer rate had gone down increasingly over the past 18 months." Kyoya stated clean and simple. Honi didn't ask anymore questions.

Later that day all of the host club were with clients, when Tamaki finally showed up. Though he wasn't exactly portraying a princely type character. His back was hunched so low that it looked scary. His head was hung so it looked to the floor, but you could see his face was a dark clue. And you could see an eerie black mist following him everywhere he went.

"Tama-chan." Honi said. Tamaki didn't answer.

"Boss?" The twins asked. He still didn't respond. He slowly made his way to a single chair, and plopped down on it. Looking exhausted. He suddenly heard the twins talking to their guests.

"Hikaru? What are you-?" Kaoru started. He looked up just enough to see the twins, Hikaru had his hands and face in Kaoru's hair. The girls behind them were sweating, eyes huge. Hikaru's words were muffled from Kaoru's thick hair, so Tamaki couldn't quite understand. But a few girls let out a squeal, he could see that clearly, and the twins still kept going.

"Come on Hikaru." Kaoru said gently pulling his brother off, but just enough so that they were still close. And Hikaru's hand moved from Kaoru's hair, to his cheek. "That was once. And it was when you were paying me back for what I did for you at the park, that other day." Kaoru smiled warmly Hikaru returned it.

"Silly Kaoru." Hikaru said with a small laugh. "Just because it was _me_ paying _you_ back. It doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it as much as you did." Kaoru gave a small gasp, and Hikaru went back into his hair, he pulled up once. "I enjoyed it too. _Very _much."

"Hikaru?" The girls behind them broke out into squeals. Tamaki's face went from a depressing blue, to a fiery crimson. He went from cold to boiling hot, in a second.

"Ah! Hikaru! Kaoru!" The twins looked up, Hikaru's face was still in Kaoru's hair.

"Huh?" They said together. Tamaki ran to them pulled them up off the couch, and started shaking them. A couple girls whimpered. They were scared.

"Just what are you trying to do to me?! I'm losing my reputation because of you!" Tamaki started to breathe fire everywhere and dropped the twins with a thunk. Hikaru smirked in a way that Kaoru could tell he had an idea on his mind. Kaoru decided to start it out for him.

"Ugh." Kaoru groaned, and winced.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said and pulled him up off the ground gently by the shoulders. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" He finished, fake glaring at Tamaki who was stone still. Watching them.

"Of course Hikaru. Don't worry about me." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru neck and pulled his brother into him.

"Don't be stupid Kaoru." Hikaru said, running a hand through Kaoru's hair. "As the older brother I need to protect you. I'm so sorry." Kaoru could see he was trying to hold back a laugh. He decided to respond by bringing his brother even closer to him putting his head into his neck. Hikaru was able to give Tamaki an evil grin, without the girls seeing.

Meanwhile Tamaki was staggering backward, trying not fall. Eniko and Nibira a few yards away, were watching the entire thing, along with their guests.

"My, my." Eniko said, Nibira looked at her.

"It seems the twins can always pick the very worst time to piss Tamaki off." Nibira finished. Eniko nodded. When they went back to watching Tamaki was curled up into a ball at his corner. Haruhi was listening to him mumble.

"I'm not the king of the host club anymore." He said, "I used to be. But now those ominous doppelgangers are have torn that reputation away from me." He finished with a pout. Haruhi groaned.

"What are you talking about senpai? You're still the king of the host club." Suddenly Tamaki was stood up. The dark mist surrounding his corner was now gone.

"W-what?"

"Sure." Haruhi said. "The members that have the second highest percentage, are Hikaru, and Kaoru. But you're still a good 20 percent ahead of them."

Suddenly Kyoya popped up out of nowhere. "Haruhi's right you know." He pulled out a bar graph with all the host club member's faces. Tamaki's bar was about double or triple the size of all of them. "You see here that Hikaru and Kaoru's customer rate is a mere 17 percent. While yours is up at 38." Tamaki had his index finger on his chin, looking at the graph with a surprised expression.

"See senpai, you are the king of the host club." Haruhi stated with a comforting smile. Suddenly Tamaki started laughing.

"Ha, ha! Yes! I am the king of the Ouran host club! Long live the king!" He yelled so everyone could hear. His arms flew up. Haruhi slouched a little bit.

"Ugh. He's started this again." She said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything to him. That way he could've just figured it out on his own and we might have been able to relax for a few more days. Hm." Kyoya said standing by Haruhi.

Two days later, the host club told Honi to come ready for the host club. But they really weren't going to open for business. It was the day of Honi's birthday party. A few of Honi's regular customers asked if they could join, and Kyoya gave the okay. Tamaki was having everyone rehearse a special opening just for Honi. When he walked in the lights would turn on, and everyone would yell _surprise! _And everyone would throw streamers and confetti, then Tamaki would come a few steps forward to give a small speech about Honi. While the other members were bringing out the snacks. Tamaki said it was genius. But Eniko, Haruhi, and Nibira noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were acting unusually excited about all this.

Five minutes later, the members were in position when Mori, and Honi walked in.

"Huh?" Honi said.

"Surprise!" All the members yelled, pink streamers and confetti went everywhere.

"Ooh yay! It's cake time!" Honi squealed. Most of the members went into the back room to get the snacks. Tamaki thought that only he, Honi, and Mori were still in the room. But what he didn't see was Hikaru, and Kaoru, standing behind him. Watching.

Tamaki took his few steps forward, but suddenly he stepped on something slippery. And before he knew it he was on the ground. He also noticed that parts of his body were burning because of the tea he just spilled.

It took him a second to hear the laughter. He looked up to see the twins not too far behind him, cracking up. Their hands were clutching their stomachs and tears were streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

"Grrrr! Hikaru! Kaoru! How dare you put oil on the floor and ruin Honi senpai's birthday!" He didn't bother to realize that Honi was laughing as well. The twins didn't respond. The just kept laughing.

Just then Haruhi, Eniko and Nibira walked in with treats. Honi squealed. When Nibira and Eniko saw what the twins had done. They just started laughing too, and sat down on the couches. Haruhi noticed, the oil, the tea, and Tamaki's blood on the floor where he fell, and sighed.

"I'll go get a mop." She said, and started walking towards the back room. Tamaki gasped, and started running after her.

"No wait! Secret princess! You shouldn't be using your feminine hands to clean up my mess. Let me help you!" What Tamaki didn't realize was Nibira, and Eniko were still in the room. And Nibira was watching them.

"Well, well, well." She said. Though they weren't the only two in the room. Eniko was the only one listening. "It seems we have another female in our midst."


	4. Secrets

_When we last left the Ouran host club:_

"_No wait! Secret princess! You shouldn't be using your feminine hands to clean up my mess! Let me help you!" What Tamaki didn't realize was Nibira, and Eniko were still in the room. And Nibira was watching them._

"_Well, well, well." She said. Though they weren't the only two in the room. Eniko was the only one listening. "It seems we have another female in our midst."_

EPISODE 4: Secrets

"What? Nibira what are you talking about?" Eniko had been too distracted by the twins trying to recover from their 10 straight minutes of laughter. And Mori who was trying to keep Honi from making himself sick eating all the treats. To notice Tamaki accidentally revealing Haruhi's secret.

"I'll tell you once we're out of here. Let's go." Eniko was wise enough to know not to argue with her best friend when she used that tone. She was pissed, and she probably had a good reason for it. Honi stopped stuffing his face in time to see the two girls trying to flee.

"Eni-chan! Nibi-chan! Where are you going?" He asked his mouth still halfway full. The girls stopped in their tracks. They tried to remind themselves that Honi had lied to them too, along with every other host club member. But he had been their very first friend there. And it was his birthday.

"We're really sorry Honi." Nibira said near tears, though Honi couldn't see because the girls had their backs to him. Nibira grabbed the present they were giving him and tossed it on the couch next to him. Careful to make sure he didn't see them crying.

"We hope you have a happy birthday." Eniko finished. With that they ran off.

Honi looked at the bag curiosly. He tossed the tissue paper aside and took out the first item. He pulled out a wide box, and opened it to see a large muffin sampler from Nibira's family's bakery. Honi beamed, and reached in for the second item. It was a picture of Honi, Eniko, and Nibira. Honi's smile was huge, and he had one arm wrapped around Nibira, the other around Eniko. Nibira was winking for the camera like she almost always did, and Eniko was laughing at something Honi had said. He remembered that picture. He looked at the frame, all around it were pictures of Bun-bun. Honi's eyes filled with tears, he sensed that something bad was coming.

When Eniko, had arrived at Nibira's house with her. The first thing she saw her best friend do was run to the nearest couch jump onto it, and stuff her head into a pillow.

"We've been played!" She was just able to make out those muffled words. Eniko's eyes widened, she fell into a chair nearby.

"What?" She said, getting even more pissed off by the second.

"For the first time ever," Nibira said more calmly, sitting up. "we have been played."

"By who?!" Eniko yelled. It was like their moods were switched.

Nibira sighed. "The Ouran host club."

"What?!" Eniko screeched jumping up. Her hands were clenched, her nostrils flared. "Those lying, backstabbing little trolls!" She screeched again, and started walking towards the front door.

"Eniko just calm down a second." Nibira said, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a migraine." Eniko sat down again.

"Wait. How exactly were we played?"

"Well. We've been a part of the host club for almost 2 weeks now, and all this time they've been lying to us. Right under our noses."

"Lying? Wait, was that what you were talking about earlier, about having _another female in our midst?"_ Nibira nodded. "Then who? Who were you talking about."

Nibira swallowed, and took in a deep breath. "Haruhi."

Eniko's eyes narrowed, then widened again. "No, No! That can't be right!"

"Just think about it Eniko!" Nibira said. "It makes perfect sense. That first day Haruhi was the only one you thought we wouldn't be able to make fall for us. And when we talk about cosplay ideas, about half the time Tamaki says something about Haruhi dressing up like a girl along with us. Plus, when you were watching the twins practically suffocate from laughter, I heard Tamaki call Haruhi their "secret princess" and he was talking about her "feminine hands". I think those are pretty big hints if you ask me."

"Damn it. They were lying to us. Even the twins… Even Honi!" She said genuinely hurt. And even though Eniko had only met the host club about 12 days ago. She had never expected they would've done this to them.

"What are they thinking we're going to do, if we find out? If it were really important to them, do they really think we would do anything?"

"What are we going to do Nibira?" She looked up to see her green eyed best friend with tears down her face. _Oh my god. _Nibira said inside her head. _Eniko may be the shy role of us two. But she really only cries unless something has really hurt her. _Suddenly Nibira was fuming again.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! Eniko. We are done. We are done with the Ouran host club!" Eniko looked up at her, and nodded.

The next day the host club was open for business. But Eniko, and Nibira never showed up. Kyoya was fuming the whole day, because the girls never even asked him. Mori was Mori as always. Tamaki just kept agitating everyone by bringing it up, over and over again. The twins were more bored than worried, and resulted to teasing Haruhi as their way of entertaining themselves, now that two of their friends were supposedly missing. Haruhi thought nothing of it at first, then when the twins came to play with her, she prayed in her head that the two girls would come back soon. But Honi's reaction to all of this surprised the host club the most, he was mostly silent, and had a depressing exterior around him all day.

Finally Haruhi got tired of seeing him act miserable, and said, "Honi, are you alright?"

"Uh huh. It's nothing really. Kay?"

"Are you sure?" Just then Mori picked Honi up and put him on his shoulders.

"Let's go Mitskuni." He said flatly. Honi's face perked up a little bit.

"Oh, are we getting ice cream Takashi?"

"Yeah." In an instant Honi was then completely himself again. Humming a tune as Mori walked him out the door.

When Mori and Honi arrived at the ice cream place Honi was still humming. Then he saw two familiar faces in the window of the parlor.

"Ooh look Takashi! It's Eni-chan and Nibi-chan!" Honi squeaked, he ran inside, and Mori quickly followed.

"Oh no." Eniko groaned looking out the window at Honi who was running towards the entrance.

"What?" Nibira asked, the response was from Honi.

"Hey! Eni-chan! Nibi-chan! Why weren't you at the host club?" Honi asked, jumping up and down from the sight of his two friends. Nibira looked the other way, so she wouldn't have to look at Honi's face full of anticipation. Eniko looked down at the table top.

"Honi, we aren't really in the mood to talk to any of you right now." Eniko said cold and hard. Honi froze.

"W-what? What are you guys talking about?" Nibira gave a slight chuckle and looked at Eniko.

"You see? Tamaki's even more of an idiot than I thought he was. I bet he hasn't even realized what he's done wrong yet.""What did Tama-chan do?"

"It isn't just him, its all of you Honi. And maybe after awhile you'll figure out what we were talking about, and find out why you've been feeling so sorry for yourselves." Honi grew even more stiff as Eniko and Nibira got up at the same time, pushed past him, and walked out the door.

"Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home now? I'm not really in the mood for ice cream any more." Mori knew, that Honi would never say anything like that, unless he was really upset.

"Sure thing."

The next day was pretty much the same, with the host club. Eniko and Nibira never showed up, and each member's reaction was pretty much the same. Except Honi's who was even more depressed than the day before. Whenever someone would so much as say a word to him, he burst into tears and ran to the other room. Then he would come back 5 minutes later, his face red from crying.

Throughout the day the host club grew more, and more tired of Honi acting this way. At the end of the day Honi was headed towards the exit. When two identical red heads blocked his way.

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan? What are you doing?" Honi asked sounding tired and depressed.

"Sit." Mori ordered from behind him, he pulled up a chair and put Honi onto it. The rest of the host slid in.

"Honi. Would you _please _tell us why you're so sad. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better?" Tamaki said, kneeling down by Honi.

Instantly Honi burst into tears, but stayed in his chair, he blubbered. "It's Eni-chan, and Nibi-chan!"

"Huh?" The rest of the host club responded. Honi continued to talk through his tears.

"T-they w-were mad at me! M-mad at the entire host c-club!"

"Huh?!" The rest of the host club said again.

"Alright! Who is the culprit here?! Who did that to Eniko and Nibira?" Tamaki demanded standing up.

"T-they said something about y-you Tama-chan. H-how you had p-probably n-not even figured out yet w-what you d-did wrong." Honi said, starting to calm down.

"Huh? What?!" Only Tamaki this time. Mori stayed with Honi to help him stop crying, while the twins trapped Tamaki in a nearby corner.

"Start talking!" The twins yelled, while the rest of the host club joined them.

"I-I had no idea! I swear!" Tamaki yelped.

"Well they were right." Hikaru said turning his head to Kaoru.

"Well it's not like we shouldn't have expected this from him. Eniko and Nibira knew that Tamaki was an idiot from about the beginning. We should've known they would be right about this." Kaoru responded, Honi joined the host club then, wiping away his last tear.

"If I really think hard enough, I really noticed their change at the beginning of my birthday party two days ago."

"Now that we think about it." The twins said together. "They did leave pretty early that day."

After a few minutes of silence, Hikaru asked. "Wait. Did we tell them about Haruhi yet?"

"No. I don't think we have yet." Tamaki said, all of them still unaware that what they were talking about just then, was exactly why the two girls had gotten so mad.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Haruhi went to get it. All of the members were hoping it would be Eniko and Nibira.

But it sadly wasn't them. Haruhi opened the door to see a mail man walking the opposite direction. She looked at the ground to see a small package, addressed to the ouran host club.

"Huh." She said and picked up the package.

"Who was it?" A member asked.

"This." She said lifting up the box a little bit. Soon the host club was gathered at a counter, watching as Kyoya carefully opened the box.

When the box was opened at last, it looked like it was just full of bubble wrap. Tamaki reached out to grab a sheet of it to play with, but it was slapped out of the way. Under the first sheet of bubble wrap was a note.

We were going to throw these away, but that would just be a waste of our money.

- E & N

The members looked at each other confused. And Haruhi took off the second sheet of bubbled wrap. The twins gasped, and all the other member's jaws dropped, even Kyoya's. Though still not Mori. They all looked into the box to see two identical bracelets. Both with a pattern of orange, and bright blue elephants. Each twin picked one up, their eyebrows shot up.

"How did they…?" Hikaru started to ask then stopped.

After what seemed like forever, Tamaki broke the silence. "Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Get your things, you're going to see Eniko, and Nibira. And clean up this whole mess."

"What?" The three said together.

"Boss, I don't think that's such a good idea." Hikaru started.

"Yeah direct contact this soon, may put all three of us in danger." Kaoru finished.

"They're not going to hurt you." Tamaki said. "If they really did not care about you two at all, they would've thrown the bracelets away, anyway."

"But why do I have to go senpai? If you're the reason they're mad at us, then why don't you just go and apologize?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Because of what we were talking about earlier. If they are really mad at us, we should do something to make it up to them, I'm not saying that just letting them in on your secret is going to fully pay them back, but it may help? Come on we have nothing to lose."

Haruhi's head sunk, she couldn't help but think, _we have our well being to lose senpai._ But she agreed.

The twins knew where they would most likely be. Even though each of the two's family was just as rich as the other, they almost always went to Nibira's house because the food was better.

"This is it." Kaoru said jumping out of the car. Haruhi looked up at the huge mansion that looked entirely made out of granite. _These damn rich people. _She thought.

"Hello, can I help you?" A maid dressed in green asked once they had entered the house.

"Yeah, are miss Nibira and miss Eniko here by any chance?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, they're out back in the pool." She gave them the directions.

While they were walking to Nibira's pool, they passed the house's kitchen. Even the twins noticed it was about triple the size of their's. Though they weren't surprised seeing her family owns an entire baking branch. When they all got to the humungous pool owned by Nibira's family they saw the two girls swimming laps in one of the lanes. They were fast. _They're swimmers? _All three of them thought, they sat by a nearby bench to wait for them. The girls didn't notice them until they had both finished about 5 more laps.

"Ha, I win." Eniko teased, she looked up and saw the three of them watching with bewildered expressions. "Well, well, well." She said and dipped her hair under water, it was dark brown now that it was wet.

"I suppose we should have expected this from you sooner or later." Nibira said, her hair was also dark brown from the water. She started climbing up the steps out of the pool and went to grab a towel, Eniko did the same.

"Look you guys. We still are not sure what we did to make you guys so mad at us, but uh, maybe if we tell you guys a secret, it will soften things up a bit." Kaoru said. The girls responded by giving them two identical looks in between mocking, and amusement.

"Okay, you guys promise not to tell anyone?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes, not that she had paid off her debt she didn't really think of her secret as that big a deal. Eniko and Nibira both made a slash sign over their hearts with their index finger, Hikaru nodded at Kaoru.

"Alright, well the thing is… Haruhi is actually a girl." The two girls were silent and expressionless for a few moments. Then they both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of watching the two girls laugh Kaoru said, "Oh, I see. You two don't believe us? Well alright, don't say we didn't tell you." The girls instantly stopped laughing and stood up.

"It's not that we don't _believe _you Kaoru." Said Nibira stepping in between Hikaru, and Kaoru. Her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"It's that you guys are just a tad bit too late." Eniko finished, stepping in between Hikaru and Haruhi, her hair also wrapped into a towel.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked both of them. Eniko sighed and rolled her eyes. Nibira shook her head, and pressed her hands to her forehead.

"Ugh. You morons." Nibira said.

"You can't piece two and two together?!" Eniko asked.

"We already _know _Haruhi's a girl!"

"That's why we've been so angry at you for the past two days!" Eniko finished. The twins eyes widened.

"Oh, um.. This is a bit awkward." Haruhi said running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, sorry! What was that? _Miss?" _Eniko said mockingly turning to Haruhi.

"Hey, it wasn't Haruhi's fault! It was all of ours!" Hikaru said. Nibira looked at Kaoru while he watched them. She noticed that Kaoru looked a bit sadder than she thought he should have been looking at his older brother. She was confused.

"Look we're sorry! Alright!" Hikaru said, Eniko scowled at him. "We're sorry we lied to you." Nibira groaned, and Hikaru turned away from Eniko to look at her.

"It's not that you lied to us! It's that because you lied to us, that meant that you were worried we would do something to hurt you guys!" Nibira yelled.

"That's not true!" Kaoru yelled back in response. He took a step to the side, unfortunately he was too close to the pool. Kaoru lost his footing and started falling towards the water.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, and reached to pull his brother up, he didn't quite reach him, and Hikaru lost his footing as well and started falling. The twins braced themselves for the cold water just below them, when one strong hand each grabbed their arm and pulled them both back up to the concrete.

When the twins opened their eyes again, Hikaru looked to see Eniko holding his arm, with Kaoru it was Nibira. They were holding just as surprised expressions as the twins were, and when the two girls realized what they had done, they threw their arms down like they were vicious rattle snakes.

They all looked to Haruhi who was holding an even more shocked expression. Eniko realized that her towel had fallen off her head, and quickly started putting her hair into a ponytail.

Eniko and Nibira stalked off to two lawn chairs next to each other, the both laid down on one. The twins suddenly started laughing.

"What?" The girls asked together, annoyed.

"The boss was right! For once!" Hikaru said laughing.

"They really don't hate our guts!" Said the also laughing Kaoru."What are you saying?" Nibira asked. Once the twins had stopped laughing, them and Haruhi started walking towards the two sitting girls.

"If you really do hate us, like you claim you do." Hikaru started.

"Then why didn't you just let us fall into the water?" Kaoru continued.

"And why did you send us each one of those bracelets we said we liked?" Hikaru finished.

"Humph." The girls said crossing their arms. Haruhi sat in one of the chairs, and the twins squeezed into a nearby lawn chair.

"Look, we're sorry we lied." Kaoru said.

"But it really has just become a regular thing with us now." Hikaru said. "Haruhi has dressed like a guy for so long it's become natural."

"Thanks." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. Hikaru laughing mischievously.

Nibira sighed, "We actually have something we need to tell you guys too…" she said.

"..We sent those bracelets to you guys for a reason…" Eniko continued.

"..We thought, if you guys actually had played us like we thought you did…"

"..You would just throw the bracelets away, and think nothing of it…"

"..But if you really did want us back at the host club…"

"..You would do something like this…"

".. And you did…"

"..So we're coming back to the host club." Eniko finished.

"Yay! Ha, ha!" They all heard some on squeal from farther away. Honi opened the back gate and started running towards Eniko and Nibira. Once he got there, he jumped onto them, and pulled them in for another one of his hugs.

_Next time: _

"_Eniko your family has a boat?" He asked._

"_Sure. We go to the lake all the time."_

"_Yeah. And Eniko usually drives. She's pretty awesome. She even has a license!" Nibira added eagerly._

"_Maybe this weekend I could ask my dad if you guys could go on the boat."_

"_Do you have kneeboards?" The twins asked excitedly._

"_Sure we have everything. Kneeboards, tubes, wakeboards, skis." _

"_Yay! We're going boating!" Honi squealed._


	5. Hurt

_When we last left the host club:_

"_..So we're coming back to the host club." Eniko finished._

"_Yay! Ha, ha!" They all heard someone squeal from farther away. Honi opened the back gate and started running towards Eniko and Nibira. Once he got there, he jumped onto them, and pulled them in for another one of his hugs._

EPISODE 5: Hurt

Two weeks later pretty much everything was back to normal. The next month according to the weather was supposed to be the hottest month of the year. And unfortunately the king of the host club, Tamaki had chosen that day to cosplay as Eskimo's. Everyone had given in within a half an hour of the heat, and changed back into their regular clothes. That is except Tamaki who was trying to endure it.

"Good idea to have a winter themed cosplay, in the middle of the summer boss!" Hikaru yelled sarcastically over his shoulder at his sweating puddles king. Kaoru laughed. One of their guests noticed the orange and blue elephants shaking on Kaoru's wrist.

"Oh, Kaoru. Hikaru. I didn't know you two liked elephants?" She said, the twins looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah. I would say we did. Don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a wink. Kaoru gave a small chuckle.

"Agreed. We are very fond of elephants." He said, still staring at Hikaru's gazing hazel eyes. A couple of the girls gave small squeals.

By the end of the day, Tamaki had finally given up and changed into his clothes. Though all the other host club members were sweating bullets still. The customers had left, and all the members decided to relax, a little bit.

"Ugh, why doesn't this place have an A.C?" Haruhi groaned.

"It was abandoned after all. Having an air conditioner would've just been a waste of money." Kyoya said from behind her.

Over where Eniko, Nibira, and the twins were sitting, Eniko had her arms propping her head up on the table when she said. "I really wish I was at the lake right now." She said.

"Huh?" The twins asked, looking at her confused.

"On my family's boat." She explained, suddenly Tamaki appeared by her.

"Eniko, your family has a boat?" He asked.

"Sure. We go to the lake all the time."

"Yeah. And Eniko usually drives. She's pretty awesome. She even has a license!" Nibira added eagerly.

"Maybe this weekend I could ask my dad if you guys could go on the boat."

"Do you have kneeboards?" The twins asked excitedly.

"Sure we have everything. Kneeboards, tubes, wakeboards, skis."

"Yay! We're going boating!" Honi squealed.

"Well not yet Honi. We haven't asked my dad yet." Nibira and Eniko both gave each other secret knowing smirks.

Later that day, the entire host club insisted they come with Eniko to talk to her father about the boat. And the saw that Eniko's house was even more modern than Nibira's. Practically everything on the outside was made of glass, and if it wasn't glass, it was stainless steel. They went inside and Eniko led them to her dad's at home office.

"Hey dad?" She said knocking on the door. A few minutes later a middle aged man dressed in a pinstripe suit and tie. He had the same color skin, and hair as Eniko. Though he didn't have freckles, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"Hi sweetie. How…was…school?" He asked hesitantly, looking out at Nibira and the crowd .

"Daddy, these are the boys of the host club I was talking to you about. And we were wondering-" She was cut off by Tamaki who stepped in front of her.

"Hello, my name is-" The twins pushed him out of the way and started shaking each of his hands.

"Hey, I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru. We're really good friends of your daughter."

"And really big fans of knee boarding!" Kaoru finished. Suddenly Honi's face was in the father's.

"Hi! I have always wanted to go on a motor boat! But any boat I've ever been on was a yacht. Hey! Have you met my friend Takashi?"

Kyoya, Haruhi, and Nibira all leaned against the wall and watched as Eniko slowly got the babbling boys to leave her father alone.

"So, dad. Can we? Will you let us use the boat this weekend?" She said, still struggling to keep the boys at bay.

"Sure." He said, finally all the boys struggling for her father froze. "Is that all, Eniko?"

"Yeah, thanks daddy." He closed the door.

"Wait a second!" Tamaki fumed. "I thought you said it was going to be hard to get your father to let us use your boat?!"

"Did I say that?" Eniko said with a smirk. She and Nibira started laughing and walked down stairs.

"Yeah! Knee boarding! Knee boarding! Knee boarding!" The twins cheered and followed them.

The days went by slowly. Each day getting hotter, and hotter. But nothing could compare to Saturday, which was the hottest of them all. It was also the day the host club was going boating.

They brought guests with them, so Haruhi couldn't go in the water which she was fine with. The king of the host club eventually got to yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru, for catching them call him a pervert once again.

Once they got on the water, everyone could see what good of a driver Eniko really was. And everyone, except Haruhi, wanted to get into the water. Tamaki got frustrated after the countless failures he had water skiing and decided to stay in the boat the entire time. The twins did surprisingly well at knee boarding as they said they had been, always doing impressive jumps every 2 to 3 minutes.

Soon the tubes were put into the water, and Hikaru and Kaoru instantly got on together. Which resulted in whispers and giggles from all the girls. Once they were on Eniko started the boat again, going over bumps and causing the twins tube to jostle them a little bit.

"Come on, faster!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru gave the signal for Eniko to move up the speed. Slowly but surely, the boat went faster, then faster, and faster again. To the point that the twins were really struggling to hold on and eventually Hikaru slid off

"Ah!" He yelled as he fell into the water.

"No Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled and jumped in the water after him. He was a little confused, _this is supposed to be an act for the girls _Kaoru simply figured. _But if we really were playing into our roles. You would think that Hikaru would have told me to do something like that._ By then he had reached Hikaru, and he put his hand lightly on his brother's shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. Hikaru nodded.

They started swimming towards where the boat was, slowly coming back to them, when Hikaru groaned. "Ugh." He said and winced.

"What?! Hikaru! What's wrong?!" Kaoru asked alarmed.

"It's my ankle." Hikaru said. Kaoru started waving frantically at the boat.

Back at the boat, Nibira's eyes widened when she saw Kaoru waving. "Oh god. One of them is hurt!" She said, a few girls whimpered, and Nibira dove into the water. Thankfully Nibira was a fast swimmer, and she got to the twins in a matter of seconds.

"Mori, Honi. Pull the tube in." Eniko ordered, at the steering wheel, the two boys did as they were told.

"Kaoru! What's wrong?" Nibira asked Kaoru when she had reached them.

"Hikaru's ankle." Kaoru choked out.

"Come on, grab one of his arms." Nibira told Kaoru. They started pulling him towards the boat.

Once they had pulled all three of them onto the boat. They discovered Hikaru's ankle bright red and swollen. He was laid on top of the sitting Kaoru as Nibira inspected it, and bandaged it up. Half the guests were worried about Hikaru's well being, the other half were more obsessing over the fact of what position the twins were sitting in. Hikaru started stroking Kaoru's damp hair.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, he tilted his head up to look at the face of his concerned younger brother.

"Yeah Kaoru?" He asked, Kaoru forgot the rest of the people on the boat. This was no act, his older brother was hurt. And he felt he had to do something.

But all that came out was, "Don't you ever frighten me like that again."

Hikaru chuckled lightly to himself and put his head back down. Still running his hands through his younger brother's hair. "Sure thing, Kaoru."

The twins were silent the whole way back. Staying in that same position their guests couldn't seem to let go of. The only thing on Kaoru's mind was, _what if this happens again? What if it's worse? What if I'm not there to help? I need Hikaru. Just as much as I ever had._

_Next time: _

"_Who's the zuka club?"_

"_They're the host club's arch rival."_

"_They're witches!" Tamaki said over dramatically._

"_Hello host club." A familiar voice said from behind them. And the host club turned around to stare into the eyes of the devil._


	6. Choices

_When we last left the host club:_

_The only thing on Kaoru's mind was, _what if this happens again? What if it's worse? What if I'm not there to help? I need Hikaru. Just as much as I ever had.

EPISODE 6: Choices

One month later the hot weather had gone away, and Hikaru's ankle was healed. The host club was enjoying the perfect warm weather outside after the day was about to end. It was 2 weeks before school started again, and the host club would only be on weekends, and school breaks.

"Hey, by the way." Kaoru said, turning towards Eniko and Nibira with a curious expression. "Where do you two go to school anyway?"

"Oh, we're both home schooled." Nibira said.

"Yeah, our parents hire private teachers for us." Eniko said, the twins nodded.

"But then you wouldn't be able to make new friends." Tamaki said from the background.

"But, there are also perks!" Said Honi, "They haven't even met the zuka club!" A few members shuddered, the others gave small laughs. Eniko and Nibira both arched an eye brow.

"Who's the zuka club?"

"They're the host club's arch rival."

"They're witches!" Tamaki said over dramatically.

"Hello host club." A familiar voice said from behind them. And the host club turned around to stare into the eyes of the devil.

Tamaki screamed and hid behind the couches.

"Lo-" A short bronze haired girl sang.

"-bel-" A taller light brown haired girl continued.

"-i-" The tallest of the girls sang, she had very short dark brown hair.

"-a!" All three girls sang together out of tune.

Suddenly their clothes were changed. The two shorter girls on the outside were dressed as fairy princesses. And the tallest girl in the middle was wearing some sort of king outfit in gold.

Now the rest of the host club, along with Tamaki were hiding behind the couches. Except for Eniko and Nibira, who were still staring at the three girls with arched eyebrows.

"Uh, who are you?" Nibira asked.

"Why young maidens." The tallest of the three started, taking a step forward. "We are none other than Lobelia Academy's famous white lily league. Also known as… the zuka club!" She exclaimed with a child like twinkle in her eye.

"Lobelia!" All three girls harmonized in a low pitch.

"Lady Beni Bara. High school 2cd year. Crimson rose." The tall girl in the middle said.

"Lobelia!" They exclaimed again in a higher pitch.

"2cd year student. Lady-" The long light brown haired girl started, but Eniko interrupted her.

"Whoa! Whoa!" She said putting her hands out in front of her, she turned towards where the host club was standing. An annoyed expression on her face, a few of the members poked their heads up. "_This, _is the zuka club?! You have to be kidding me!" The members shook their heads.

"Pardon my interruption maiden," Beni Bara said getting closer to Eniko who took a step back. "but who do we have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I'm Eniko, and this is my friend Nibira." She stated simply.

"It's amazing what great timing you girls have." Nibira said, a hand on her chin. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Almost, as if on cue."

"We are two of the host club's newest members." Eniko said, Tamaki jumped up.

"No, wait!" He cried a moment too late. Lady Beni Bara fumed.

"What has this world come too?!" She exclaimed, the two other members appeared at her side. "The ominous host club has captured another pair of innocent young ladies once again!" She said grabbing her hair and falling to her knees.

"Wait." Nibira said, eyes widening then narrowing again. This time she fumed. "You mean they know about Haruhi too? And you were worried about _us _telling her secret?!" She yelled.

"We weren't worried! We just had gotten used to it, that's all!" Kaoru explained over the couches, then was pulled back down by Hikaru.

"Listen to me maidens," Beni Bara said standing up with a frantic look on her face. "You can not stay here with these idiots! You do not belong! If you come to the zuka club, we will involve both of you in numerous activities which include the arts of singing, dancing, and acting! Activities that the host club has not, and will not ever do!"

"Um, we will have to pass, thank you." Eniko said, hands flying up in front of her again. "I think we're going to stay with the host club. Right Nibira?" She said, when there was no response from her best friend she turned to look at her. Nibira's eyes were huge as she stared at the three girls in costume, her mouth was hanging open, and she look like a person who had just been petrified. "Nibira?" Eniko asked again. The host club members had come out of hiding to stand in front of the speechless girl.

"My, my." Beni Bara said, calmly. "Looks like we have ourselves a potential candidate."

"I uh, I'm going to call this a day, everyone. I may see you tomorrow." Nibira said stiffly. She robotically grabbed her things and walked out of the entrance. With that the zuka club twirled out of the room with a soothing laughter.

"Uh, Eniko? Are you going to be alright." She was staring where Nibira had left. And had a similar expression Nibira had, had just minutes ago. Although along with shock, there was also a hint of disgust. The twins eyed her worriedly.

"So, do you think there is a chance? Do you think that she may want to join the zuka club?" Tamaki asked whimpering.

"I don't know. Me and Nibira have always been fans of any kind of music. Nibira especially."

"Kyoya." Tamaki said snapping his fingers. "Order us some fancy dresses, and wigs. We're organizing the freebie campaign once again."

"Oh no!" Haruhi and Eniko said together backing away.

"She's told me enough about that plan, to have me know that Nibira will not enjoy having those pictures in her mind." Eniko said tilting her head quickly at Haruhi. "Besides Nibira wouldn't care about who was in the club with her, she'd care more about the music. That summer camp we first met at between 5th and 6th grade she entered the talent show, and won 2nd out of 50 other contestants, just by singing a lullaby. She likes a song that is played on the piano, she learns it, same with guitar, trumpet, drums, you name it. Now that I think about it, she has good rhythm too. The only problem would be her acting, though, now that we've been in the host club for a couple months, that may have helped her fine tune her mistakes." She sighed.

The next day Nibira didn't show up for the host club. Or at least the host club thought, she didn't. In reality she was secretly watching from a small window in the corner. She saw her best friend Eniko inside sitting at a table all by herself reading a book. _Without me there, _Nibira thought, _Eniko probably will be too shy to talk to any of the hosts today. _She instantly felt guilty, but then she saw Eniko smile and roll her eyes, she put the book down and walked over to where the twins were sitting, calling her over to them from what it looked liked.

Eniko was sitting at a table by herself skimming over a book. She had realized about an hour ago that her mind wasn't registering any of the words she was reading. But she really didn't care, the only thing on her mind was Nibira. Where she was, and what she was thinking.

"Hey Eniko! Get over here!" Two simultaneous voices called. She smiled and rolled her eyes. While she was putting her book down, she walked over to the twins. Who were sitting side by side on the couch.

"What is it now you two?" She asked, she was glad that she was getting entertained. She needed something to take her mind off of Nibira.

"We have a new idea for our brotherly love act!"

"We need to see what you think of it!" Eniko laughed.

"Go right ahead." She said.

Nibira watched as her best friend laughed at the twins. She was able to figure out that the twins were testing out a new act for Eniko. Nibira decided to watch as well. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking casually as usual, but seconds later, Kaoru turned away, a sort of depressed slash shocked look on his face. Hikaru looked at Kaoru with concern, and gently held his shoulders to turn him back around to face his older brother. At first Nibira thought that they were actually going to kiss this time, she didn't think she had seen their faces that close to each other's. Their foreheads and noses were touching, but about a centimeter of space was separating their lips. Kaoru's hands touched Hikaru's shoulders as well. While Hikaru's hands went down Kaoru's arms slowly and gently, making their way down to his hips. Eniko's only response was a burst of laughter and a thumbs up. The twins heads jerked over to look at her, huge smiles on both their faces. Hikaru sat up from leaning over Kaoru. _Well, I guess I don't have to worry about her social problems anymore. _Nibira thought, she loved the fact that Eniko was getting more comfortable around the other hosts, but she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy at that display. Nibira took a deep breath, and walked away to the limo waiting to take her back to her house.

The next day had a terrible gloom to it. It was cloudy, and the sun would refuse to poke his head from out of the sky. Nibira hadn't come to the host club either that day. And Tamaki decided not to have guests over today, and just take a break.

"Eni-chan have you heard from Nibi-chan yet?" Honi asked. He was sitting across from her, and occasionally wandering to Bun-bun who Honi had insisted Eniko hold. She just sighed at first.

"I haven't tried." Eniko said finally. "I think that me saying anything to her now, would just make the decision harder for her. And I don't want that to happen. I want her to make her own personal decision."

"Eni-chan that's so sweet! You're like a double chocolate strawberry cupcake with Bun-bun sprinkles on top!" Honi squealed, he leaped over to hug Eniko. Who after the hug smiled and handed the stuffed bunny back to its owner.

Suddenly the doors to the host club opened and the members all looked to it confused. They had told all their regular customers there would be no host club today. Was it a new guest? Once the confetti of rose petals all settled onto the floor Beni Bara stepped in, an evil smirk on her face. Her two minions, the host club noticed, were not with her. She was alone.

"Oh don't mind me." She said still holding that evil smirk. The host club eyed her uneasily. "I was just here to pick up Nibira's stuff."

"Um, the host club's members don't leave any of their things here." Tamaki said, in so much of a mumble that you could barely understand him.

"Oh, silly me. Well I guess I'll just pick some of her stuff up at her house. The zuka club's next meeting is this week, you know. We have to get ready for the beginning of the school year."

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked together, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh! She didn't tell you? Nibira is quitting the host club. She's joining the zuka club instead." She said breezily.

"You're lying." Eniko said standing up. Beni Bara turned around from the door to look at the aggravated red head. She still had that evil smirk.

"If you don't believe me, just read this." She handed Eniko a piece of paper.

Dear lady Beni Bara,

I have given it a lot of thought and I have finally made my decision. So starting right now I am the zuka club's newest member. I realized that friends can't get in the way of you living your dream right? I have always been very fond of the musical arts, and thought of this as a window of opportunity.

I talked my parents into stopping my home school program and transfer me to Lobelia Girls Academy. I must admit that all of this was a terribly hard decision for me, because I really do love all the members of the host club. So could you do me a favor, and not talk about them around me, at least not in a way that makes them seem bad. And could you do some other things for me? They will be small, I promise.

If you ever see the host club again. Could you tell them I'm sorry for just quitting on the spot like this? Could you tell Honi that he's always welcome to go to our families bakery, and that I even asked my father to design a special cake dedicated to him? Could you tell the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru that they should keep up the brotherly love act, that it is really great for attracting girls, and really humorous for the people in the club? And could you tell Eniko just that I'm so sorry? That I'm sorry for everything? And that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell that to her myself?

I'm going to try and avoid the members of the host club, including Eniko for awhile. I couldn't bear speak to them after what I have done.

But I can't wait to start working for the zuka club! I'm sure this will open my identity to the musical world!

Love,

Nibira

"No. You forged it. There is no way Nibira wrote that!" Hikaru said, as he finished reading the letter.

"She isn't lying." Eniko said flatly. "This is her handwriting. Nibira wrote this. I know it."

"She will be the lady of the red tulip, I think that suits her. Hmm, well farewell host club." Said Beni Bara, as she slid gracefully out the entrance. Once she was gone Eniko realized she was gripping the letter a little too tightly, and loosened her death grip a tad. Then a tad more. Until the note finally slipped from her hands and floated to the ground. She stiffly walked towards the couches, and sat down. She barely noticed that fact that the rest of the host club had apparently became statues.

"But, Nibira hates the color red." Eniko said to herself still thinking about the last thing the evil leader of the zuka club had said.

After a few minutes of struggling, Eniko gave in to the tears and let them fall one by one silently down her cheeks. She knew this was a decision that Nibira had to make herself. She knew Nibira loved music, a lot, Eniko did too, but not nearly as much as Nibira did. But this whole time, for the past two days, she only _thought _she knew what Nibira's final decision would be. That she would see that the boys of the host club hated the zuka club, and the host club barely hated anyone, so they must have a good reason. And she only _thought _Nibira would realize that because of her beautiful voice, she would get tons of other _better _offers. But apparently she thought wrong.

Eniko didn't care that she was making a puddle on the tile floor with her tears. She knew that Honi, and Tamaki were probably crying too. Maybe even the twins. But that didn't stop her tears. They just kept coming, and coming. Faster and faster. Bigger and bigger, and her face just became wetter, and wetter.

She felt two hands rest on her shoulders moments later. And looked up to see the Hitachiin brothers staring down at her. Sympathy and grief in both their eyes. None of them said anything, instead the two brothers went around the couch, each one of them sat on one side of the crying girl beside them and each wrapped one arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort. Eniko looked down at her knees.

A few seconds later she heard movement in front of her. She looked up to see the rest of the host club, either squeezing into the couch across from the three or standing behind it.

"Would Nibi-chan really do that?" Honi asked, a tear rolling down his cheek, Mori wiped it off before it could reach his chin.

"I didn't think she would." Eniko said, sighing. "But apparently, I don't know her as well as I thought I did." She finished with a shrug.

"Oh, of course you do." Hikaru said giving her a small squeeze. "She's just momentarily delusional that's all."

"Nice try Hikaru." Eniko said. Both twins noted that she could tell which twin was which. But neither bothered to bring it up. "But Nibira has made her decision. It's done."

The host club sat in silence. And one by one the host club members left. Finally leaving Eniko all by herself in the dark empty room. Until she finally got up the courage to stand, and walked back home.

_Lights flashed around Nibira everywhere. Loud eruptions of applause came from the audience, as she was raised 100 feet up on the platform. Revealing her large ruffled green dress._

"_Lobelia!" She sang. And the eruptions from the fans became even louder._

_She was enjoying this, she had to admit. The host club was now behind her and she took in everything that was around her. To the flashing lights of cameras that the viewers really were not supposed to use but she didn't care otherwise. To the countless numbers of white lilies scattered all around the stage below her._

"_Lobelia!" She sang again, now with all the rest of the zuka club members. All the screaming fans hopped up from their seats and clapped. She skimmed over the entire audience. Trying to live this moment to it's fullest. But when she got to the very back row, she noticed that there were four audience members not standing up. Not clapping at all. Her eyes went huge when she realized who they were._

_The first was Honi, hugging Bun-bun to him. The next were the twins, sitting side by side as always. And the last seat was taken by her best friend Eniko. She noticed that all four of them had a single tear rolling down their left cheek._

"_They-they came?" She said aloud. Her stomach dropped when she realized the microphone was still on. The clapping stopped, and all of the audience sat down. A spotlight hit the four seats in the very back row. She saw her four friends more clearly now. Now they were the only ones standing up, but their tears were gone, and they were all glaring at her. After what seemed like hours the four marched out of the theater together._

"_No!" Nibira yelled. She started to run after them. But then she realized much too late that she was standing on a 100 foot platform. And fell towards the hardwood floor of the stage._

"Ah!" Nibira screamed sitting up from the floor where she had fallen off of her bed. Her eyes widened even more when she realized what she had just been put through was only a dream.

"Ugh." She groaned, she slammed her head against her knees and cried.

The next day the host club was open for business. Though even the guests could notice the strange melancholy the room held. Boys were sent home disappointed with the news of Nibira. After the day was over the host club members got back into the position they were the other day. The twins with their arms around Eniko, and the other members on the opposite couch. Though no one was crying this time. Still no one was talking.

"Wow. What is up with this place? Why do all you guys look so depressed?" A lovely familiar voice said from the side. The host club looked up to see none other than Nibira. With one hand on her hip. She looked more like herself as usual.

"Uh…" Some members said. Others just stared. She confidently strode over to where Hikaru had his arm around Eniko.

"Move!" She said with a smile, teasingly shoving Hikaru away from Eniko. "This is a huge couch we don't need to squeeze in like that." She said taking the seat where Hikaru was a few seconds ago.

"Nibira?" Eniko said, confusion mixed with a small piece of irritation made up her expression.

"Yeah?" She responded casually.

"Wait. I thought you said you were going to avoid the host club?"

"You read my note didn't you?" She sighed, "I specifically told her just to give the apologies." Nibira looked at Eniko and shrugged. "Sorry, I needed it to sound convincing."

"Needed what to sound convincing?" Kaoru asked, leaning over.

"My letter of course. Beni Bara wouldn't have fallen for it, if it wasn't convincing."

"Fallen for what?" The rest of the host club asked. They were all getting massive headaches because of her.

"For the fact that I was actually _joining _the zuka club." Nibira gave a scoff and laughed. "Please like that'll happen!" She said still giggling.

"But-" Tamaki started, Nibira sighed.

"When I saw how scared you guys were of those girls… I got mad. So I decided to pay them back. I made them think that the host club was going to lose a member. Then just rip it all out from under them. The only problem is I don't get to see her face when she realizes that I'm not coming." She gave a small scowl, then chuckled lightly.

This was all finally starting to register in Eniko's head. "Wait." She said getting even angrier at her brunette best friend. "If you were planning this whole thing from the beginning… Then why didn't you tell us? Or at least me?"

"Because then Beni Bara would see through it when she came here! You guys would have to be genuinely hurt for it to really work." She shrugged again. "Sorry."

After a few moments of awkward silence, two shrill voices squealed, "Nibira!" Honi, and Tamaki ran over to her and captured her in a hug.

"Ah! Get off!" She screamed, but neither would let go. Eniko breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her best friend at her side again. _Well, thank god I actually _do _know her as well as I thought I did._

_Next time:_

"_Wait, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered to himself as he watched his older brother leave. What he didn't see though, was Eniko right behind him, watching, and hearing him. Her eyes widened, she understood._


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club! I know it has taken me awhile to say it, but I have! It's also in my profile if you want to look!

_**When we last left the host club:**_

_**After a few moments of awkward silence, two shrill voices squealed, "Nibira!" Honi, and Tamaki ran over to her, and captured her in a hug.**_

"_**Ah! Get off!" She screamed, but neither would let go. Eniko breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her best friend at her side again. **_**Well, thank god I actually do know her as well as I thought I did.**

**EPISODE 7: Lost**

**It was now only 1 day before school began again, and the host club was open for business. The men, plus Haruhi, of the host club all dressed in their male uniforms, to celebrate coming back to school. But the two other girls of the host club, were wearing white polo's under their maroon knit vests, they were also wearing tan slacks and black converse. They were both wearing a brown leather watch, and had their hair up in ponytails while wearing their back up glasses in place of contacts.**

"**What are we supposed to be again?" Nibira asked.**

"**Why, teachers of course." Tamaki said, brushing his hair back for no good reason again.**

"**But we're students." Eniko argued.**

"**Yeah but you are home schooled students, so you don't have uniforms." Hikaru said, grabbing her shoulder and smirking. Eniko groaned.**

"**You know, some regular schools don't have uniforms either." Nibira stated, now getting really frustrated, she hated her back up glasses, and her polo was making her itch.**

"**That's true. And if Ouran Academy didn't have uniforms, we would probably be wearing the same thing as you.**

"**Really?" The two girls asked together. Not convinced. Haruhi went out of her position and whispered in their ears.**

"**No. Probably not." Then went back to her original position. The girls rolled their eyes.**

**The doors were opened and in came a mixture of squealing girls, and drooling guys.**

"**Welcome." The host club said.**

**The day went on pretty normally after that. The king Tamaki had the majority of obsessive girls. Eniko and Nibira's couches were packed with their guests. Honi talked about how much he loved Bun-bun almost the entire time, and Mori was right next to him watching protectively. Kyoya was especially happy from the over average customer rate that day. Haruhi got a lot of girls to request her by being half trying to work, but also half trying to get her study time in for the upcoming school year. And the twins played up their brotherly love act even more than regular. Using the idea they had shown Eniko two weeks ago and resulting in having more customers than usual.**

**But the day had to end, and slowly but surely all the customers left. And the hosts were getting ready to leave after the last day of work before school started.**

**Eniko sighed. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys on Saturday." She said, she was just about to leave with Nibira when they both heard something they didn't expect.**

"**Kaoru? Have you seen my bracelet?" Hikaru's voice asked. The girls stopped in their tracks, and started walking towards where the Hitachiin brothers were standing.**

"**Um no why?"**

"**I can't find it anywhere. It's not on either of my wrists, and it isn't in my pockets or my bag."**

"**Well where did you last see it?"**

"**It was definitely with me when we came. One of our guests asked about it again remember?"**

"**Oh yeah. Well then don't worry then it has to be in this room somewhere, right?"**

"**Uh, even though it might have been abandoned, it's a pretty big room Kaoru." Nibira said the two of them now reaching the twins.**

"**And unfortunately the boss chased us around the entire room today, for harassing Haruhi. It could be anywhere right now. For all we know one of our guests found it and decided to keep it as a memento!" Hikaru said, giving a glare to Tamaki. The rest of the members were now watching.**

"**Okay, but it's no big deal." Kaoru said, Hikaru looked up at his brother from where he sat confused. "If we can't find it they can just make you another one right?" He finished looking at Nibira, and Eniko.**

"**Uh, sorry. We used up all the elephants making your bracelets." Eniko said shrugging.**

"**Alright gentlemen! Hikaru has lost a very important gift from two of his friends! It is our mission to find it!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing his finger in the air.**

**Eniko, and Nibira sighed. "It a bracelet with alternating orange, and bright blue elephants." They described together.**

"**Start the search men!" He declared and everyone started looking.**

**Each host was assigned to a certain part of the room. Hikaru, and Kaoru, looked in their regular spot where they would entertain their guests. Eniko, and Nibira took the entrance. Tamaki searched the middle. Honi was in the bottom right corner, Mori the bottom left where he could still get a good view. Kyoya took the top left corner, while Haruhi looked in the right.**

**Haruhi was bending over a desk chair, when she saw Kyoya leaning against the wall of his corner writing in his black notebook. He would occasionally scan his eyes over his area, then went back to writing. "Kyoya senpai." She said, he looked up. "You don't look like your working very hard looking for Hikaru's bracelet?"**

**He smiled, just barely. But smiled, and said. "Of course. A distraught brother, would be a very good thing to attract customers. Especially if the other brother becomes distraught also at the sight of seeing his dear brother so miserable."**

"**Miserable? I wouldn't go that far." She said getting up from under the desk.**

"**Well maybe not, but the twins **_**are **_**good actors, I would suppose they would eventually think the same as I and play it up to the fullest. But I must disagree with you at the moment. Even though Hikaru has only had the bracelet for a little over a month, I've noticed he's always been fond of it, I'm not sure why but it seems his bracelet is important to him." Haruhi watched as the shadow king walked in a small circle near the corner, looking at the ground and tables. She sighed.**

"**There isn't much in my corner." She said, lowering her head. "Let's just switch." Silently the two hosts went to their new corners, and Haruhi started searching in her new spot, while Kyoya simply got himself comfortable.**

**The host club king was frantically pushing over chairs, looking for the lost elephant bracelet. It took him awhile to realize that he was moving much too fast for his eyes to be able to see anything. He took in a deep breath, and started over again much more slower. From the corner of his eyes he saw some movement, a lot more than there had been before in that area. He looked up to see Haruhi lifting a pillow off the couch in a nearby corner. **_**Odd, **_**he thought **_**I thought I put Kyoya in that corner. **_**"Hey Haruhi! Come over here a minute!" He yelled to her, she looked up.**

"**Senpai, I have to keep looking!" She yelled in response.**

"**You can continue the search in a moment. Come here and take a break with me." He said with a light chuckle, she walked over to the middle of the room and sat down in a random chair.**

"**Senpai? Does Hikaru seem a little over protective of just that one bracelet?"**

"**A little?" Tamaki said with a laugh. "I'm not sure what is with the whole elephant deal, but I'm sure it isn't the only reason he's so frantic to find it."**

"**You think it's because Eniko and Nibira had given it to them?" Tamaki nodded, "But why?" she asked.**

"**Silly Haruhi. Just because they've only known them for a couple of months now, doesn't mean they haven't been through a lot together. You were there when the twins went to talk to the girls about coming back to the host club weren't you? They didn't waste a breath saving the twins from when they were about to fall into the water."**

"**So… you think they're in love?" She asked with a arched eyebrow.**

"**No," He said calmly, looking over to where the twins were looking. "not yet at least. It may just be my opinion in this case. But I'm thinking that nothing is really going to happen between the twins and the girls. Nothing except friendship."**

"**Yeah, right." Haruhi said with slight sarcasm.**

**Honi was looking around in his corner his Bun-bun tight in his arm. He looked over at the twins, and then at Nibira and Eniko. He sighed, and sat down on a couch.**

"**Are you tired Mitskuni? Do you want me to look for you?" A deep voice in monotone said from behind him.**

"**No thanks Takashi. I'm alright."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, I was just noticing how upset those four are looking over there, and it's making me kind of sad too."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, look over there at Eni-chan and Nibi-chan." He points over to where the girls were searching. "Eni-chan is searching everywhere, and even double checking where she is searching. While Nibi-chan is the opposite, she's just sitting there. Just staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face!" He now points his fingers to the twins. "And look over there at Hika-chan and Kao-chan! Hika-chan is looking around very, very well. Moving quickly and also double checking everything just like Eni-chan. And Kao-chan is also working well too, but not nearly as good as Hika-chan. He's moving a lot slower and every 1 or 2 minutes he looks over at Hika-chan. He's smiling, but I don't get the sense that he is very happy."**

**Mori just smiles. "Hm,"**

"**You agree with me don't you Takashi? Do you think it's just my imagination?"**

"**No, Mitskuni. I can see what you're saying."**

**Honi sighed. "I was sure hoping you wouldn't. I don't like seeing my buddies down like this."**

**Over where Eniko and Nibira was sitting, Eniko had just finished laying on the ground looking under a large couch. When she sat up she saw her best friend just sitting there staring straight ahead of her.**

"**Hey you know, you're not exactly being the best help here." She said sitting down in a chair nearby, Nibira said nothing. "Hey. Nibira?" She said snapping her fingers in her face. "Hello? Anybody in there?"**

"**Don't make me bite your fingers off." She said bitterly, although Eniko knew she was half kidding. There was that other half of her that was pretty pissed.**

"**You taking this pretty hard, huh?"**

"**I-I know I shouldn't be. I mean, I'm positive that Hikaru didn't do it intentionally right?" Eniko nodded, "It's just, that… I guess I'm taking this harder than I ever expected I would." she finished with a sigh.**

"**Why, I mean. You said our bracelets were easy to make?"**

"**Yeah but ours are charm bracelets. Don't get me wrong they are still just as important, but I knew that charm bracelets for guys is… kind of gay." Eniko laughed at the irony.**

"**Sorry to interrupt. But have you seen the twins open for business?" She asked still laughing.**

"**Yes, but that is an act. So I wanted to make these bracelets, well… as manly as could be achieved. So it took me a lot longer, weaving a small rope in and out of the elephant stones, it takes quite a bit of concentration. Still don't think that our bracelets don't mean as much to me-"**

"**Oh stop babbling Nibira I get it!" Eniko interrupted with an amused smile. The two girls sat in silence for awhile. "Nibira?" Eniko finally spoke up.**

"**Mm?" She replied, Nibira had her head back leaning against the top of the love seat with her eyes closed.**

"**Are you sure the twins brotherly love act… is really an act?""What do you mean?" Nibira asked looking at her, suddenly the best friends eyes widened. "Wait. You don't mean-"**

"**Oh no way in hell!" Eniko said grasping what Nibira was thinking. She saw the truth in her green eyed best friend, and relief washed through her. "Nah, I don't like them like that. It's just… I get the feeling… at least for one of them. That they're not acting." They both looked over to where the twins were searching and saw Kaoru looking at his duplicate smiling, but not with his eyes.**

"**Hikaru you're going to get hurt craning your neck like that." Kaoru said lightly, Hikaru looked up and smiled sort of sadly.**

"**I just… **_**really **_**need to find this bracelet. Kay?"**

"**Why?"**

"**It's common courtesy Kaoru. I can tell that they worked really hard on those bracelets, and we both really like them so I don't see a reason not to want it back."**

**Kaoru smiled somewhat astonished that Hikaru could actually be so… sweet. He looked around him and saw a loveseat that was in their area that he hadn't remembered either of them looking at. He walked over and inspected it and sure enough stuffed in between two of the cushions was the orange and blue elephant bracelet.**

"**Hey. Hey Hikaru I got it!" He yelled, Hikaru raced over to Kaoru.**

"**Oh yes! Thanks Kaoru!" He said grabbing his bracelet and pulling his twin into him. Kaoru willingly hugged Hikaru back.**

"**Hey Hikaru! Did you guys find it?" A familiar feminine voice yelled, from somewhere in the middle of the large room. Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru to face Haruhi.**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Great! Hey, could you come over here? Me and senpai need someone to help us put this couch right side up again!" She yelled, Hikaru started running over to her, his bracelet now tied tightly back on his wrist.**

"**Wait, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered to himself as he watched his older brother leave. What he didn't see though, was Eniko right behind him, watching, and hearing him. Her eyes widened, she understood.**

_**Next time:**_

"_**Hikaru?""Yeah Kaoru?""I smell… rain."**_

**Author's notes: Hey what author doesn't like reviews? It keeps me from going into my slumps! **

**A special thanks to Matter of Trust! You're the best! : D**


	8. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club *sheds yet another tear*

_**When we last left the host club:**_

"_**Wait, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered to himself as he watched as he watched his older brother leave. What he didn't see though, was Eniko right behind him, watching, and hearing him. Her eyes widened, she understood. **_

**EPISODE 8: Hurt**

**A sudden flash of light woke the sleeping Kaoru. He squirmed for a moment or two thinking that it was one of their rosy cheeked maids getting them ready for school. **_**But… it's Sunday? **_**He thought, a muffled boom came from outside and he sat up. **

**Nothing looked exactly changed. Except the fact that it was 9:30 a. m and it was dark out. It was then when Kaoru recognized the familiar smell.**

"**Hikaru?"**

"**Yeah Kaoru?"**

"**I smell rain."**

**Kaoru felt his double move around the bed sleepily, then finally sit up beside him.**

"**Mm." He moaned.**

"**You know what that means?"**

"**What?" His older brother asked rubbing his eyes.**

"**It's the first weekend of school… And it's storming."**

"**Oh that's just wonderful." Hikaru complained, he turned on his bedside light. "Man, it's so dark in here I need to turn the light on!"**

**Suddenly both the twins turned to their computer sitting on the desk, the screen was blinking on and off, signaling to them that they had a message. They walked over, Kaoru sat down on the chair and Hikaru leaned over him.**

"**It's from Kyoya." Kaoru said.**

"**Great, what does the shadow king want now?" Haruhi's nickname had stuck on ever since she started calling him that. Kaoru opened the mail.**

_Hikaru and Kaoru-_

_Due to the thunderstorms all around Japan, I am afraid to inform you that the host club will be canceled today. We will resume with our regular activities the upcoming Saturday. I will inform you if anything else changes._

"**No host club today, huh?" Suddenly the computer screen went black, and the bedside lamp flickered off, Kaoru groaned. "I'm guessing this isn't just some prank you're pulling on me?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru got up and jumped back onto the bed.**

"**So, there isn't any host club. The power is out. And the roads are probably all flooded so we have nowhere to go!""Sure we do Kaoru! We have a whole mansion to explore!" Hikaru said enthusiastically after a few moments of silence, he grabbed Kaoru's hand and yanked him into their massive closet, Kaoru watched his twin start digging through rows and rows of their carefully organized clothes.**

"**Hikaru! What are you doing?"**

"**Looking for our swim trunks, I want to go in the pool!" **

"**The pool?""Yeah!" Hikaru said smiling, he stood up with two pairs of shorts and threw a pair at Kaoru hitting him in the face. "We'll get some breakfast, and then go to the swimming area!" **

**Hikaru started pulling Kaoru to the nearest bathroom.**

"**You change first! I'll get our breakfast!" He said pushing Kaoru in the bathroom before he could respond, he slammed the door shut. And ran down the stairs.**

_**Hikaru **_**has **_**always been the immature one of us. **_**Kaoru thought as he changed when he was finished he came out and saw that Hikaru wasn't there. He waited around for about 10 minutes more, still no Hikaru.**

_**He probably just decided to change in the locker rooms, obviously. **_**Kaoru finally figured and slowly walked towards the indoor pool area. When he had made it there, sure enough right outside the mail locker room door was a seat with two trays filled with food. The younger twin started to walk over to the breakfast platters. During his walk he went over very close to the pool's edge, he knew that most pool's were not nearly as large as theirs, but he remembered going to talk to Nibira and Eniko and finding them in Nibira's pool. **_**It may have been even larger than ours. **_**Though he didn't blame them, Kaoru couldn't out swim either of the two girls if he tried.**

**Just before he was about to start walking back over to the locker rooms, when he heard two light footsteps in back of him. He turned his head just in time to see Hikaru pushing him into the water. Once Kaoru had popped his head back up moments later, he immediately started spitting out the water that he had almost swallowed, completely aware of the fits of laughter coming from his twin above him. **

"**Hey!" Kaoru yelled and splashed back at Hikaru.**

"**Look out!" He yelled in response and dived into the water.**

**5 hours later, the twins had, had breakfast and lunch, finished swimming both of them exhausted and taken a warm bath. Now they we're both back on their bed, ready to sleep when it was only barely past half way through the day.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru were both laying on their bed next to each other, Hikaru was combing his hand through Kaoru's hair, while Kaoru relaxed his head on his brother's chest. **_**This is nice **_**Kaoru thought to himself **_**Maybe, just maybe I was wrong about him and Haruhi. Maybe he feels the same way about me, as I do him.**_

"**Kaoru?"**

"**Yes Hikaru?""Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kaoru tensed just slightly as Hikaru continued to comb through his hair, then relaxed again.**

"**Yeah, I do." That was all the two of them said for awhile, they remained the same for a few more minutes, until Hikaru stopped running his hand through Kaoru's hair, and moved his arm to wrap around Kaoru's waist firmly, but also gentle. Hikaru's breaths became more even, and Kaoru assumed he was just sleeping. He started to drift off as well, but a loud clap of thunder stopped them both.**

**Hikaru suddenly sat straight up, craning Kaoru's neck uncomfortably. He snaked out of Hikaru's grasp to look at his older brother fully.**

"**Hikaru? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned. Hikaru was breathing heavily and his head turned to Kaoru looking panic stricken.**

"**Haruhi!" He said alarmed. **_**Haruhi. **_

"**Thunder." Kaoru said. Hikaru jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone. He started dialing.**

"**Haruhi! It's me Hikaru! Please pick up! I know you're afraid but I'm here now okay! Pick up please?" After a few moments of silence Hikaru's face went from panic, to relief.**

"**Okay! Okay! Just calm down a second Haruhi! Deep breaths."**

_**Silence.**_

"**Alright are you calm? Now go to your bedroom."**

_**Silence.**_

"**Okay good. Now do you have that CD player we gave you?"**

_**Silence.**_

"**Now get one of the CD's that came with it, and put on a song you like."**

_**Silence.**_

"**Now get into bed and focus on that one song, and try to go to sleep. You don't need to worry I'll be on the phone as long as you need me." Hikaru walked out of their room and slammed the door.**

_**Silence.**_

**Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the door where Hikaru left. **_**So much for that theory. **_**He slammed his head back down on their bed and tried to think of anything but what had just happened.**

**Kaoru woke up to the pitter patter of rain drops. The room was much lighter than before, and he looked out of the window to see it was just drizzling at the moment. He also noticed, the bedside lamp was back on and the computer screen wasn't black anymore. The power was back on. **

**Kaoru looked at the clock, it was still today it seemed and in the 19****th**** hour. Hikaru still wasn't back in the room.**

**He decided to walk downstairs, he passed the kitchen and smelled a wonderful mix of spices coming from it. Once he got to one of their bigger rooms he finally saw Hikaru sprawled out on one of the couches snoring. He still had their phone is his hand, Kaoru couldn't help but laugh lightly. He gently took the phone out of his hand.**

"**Hello?" He whispered, and a light even breathing came from the other end. He pushed the end button. And went back up stairs.**

**Kaoru put the phone back into the receiver, but just as he was about to go back downstairs to wake up Hikaru, their phone rang again. He rolled his eyes and picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey. Is this Kaoru?" A female voice said from the other end.**

"**E-Eniko?" Kaoru asked.**

"**Kaoru! Okay we're almost to your house get ready!"**

"**Wait! What? Why are you coming to pick me up? Aren't the roads flooded?"**

"**Only a few are still since the rain stopped."**

"**B-But why are you coming here?"**

"**We want to help you!"**

"**Help me with what?!""Hikaru! Now just go to the front of your house, we'll be there any minute!" Eniko hung up the phone and Kaoru was left standing there still as stone. **_**How did they know? **_**Kaoru wondered, but he didn't have time for that, he quickly grabbed his coat and walked over to the front of his house to meet them.**

_**Next time:**_

"_**So what is this thing with Hikaru you want to fix?" Kaoru asked now that they were driving.**_

"_**We want to help you win Hikaru back!" Eniko said enthusiastically.**_

"_**What?!" Kaoru asked eyes widening.**_

"_**I still don't believe her Kaoru so don't worry." Nibira said giving a small glare at Eniko.**_

"_**What do you mean **_**win Hikaru back?" **

"_**See he doesn't have a problem!" Nibira said lifting her hands up a bit.**_

"_**Hey! There's Hikaru and Haruhi!" She said pointing out the window. Kaoru quickly looked with a shocked and hurt look on his face, but saw nothing but trees. "See!" Eniko exclaimed.**_

"_**Oh my god you're right!" Nibira said, Kaoru blushed. And she put one hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru! We're going to help!" Kaoru rubbed his temples, trying to sort out everything that had just been said.**_

Author's note: Oh my this is such a short chapter! But what do you think? Please review!


	9. Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, apparently some lucky duck named Bisco Hatori does…. Lucky.

_When we last left the host club:_

"_We want to help you!"_

"_Help me with what?" _

"_Hikaru! Now just go to the front of your house, we'll be there any minute!" Eniko hung up the phone and Kaoru was left standing there still as stone. _How did they know? _Kaoru wondered, but he didn't have time for that, he quickly grabbed his coat and walked over to the front of his house to meet them._

EPISODE 9: Plan

It was easy for them to say, unfortunately for Kaoru the room Hikaru was sleeping in was the room at the front of the house. He waited right next to the door what seemed like forever, but then he looked at his older brother sleeping. He looked… so calm…so peaceful, usually people classified Hikaru as the more, intimidating one, and Kaoru was the softer of the two.

But when Hikaru slept, it made him wonder why people thought that. If you got the most scared child in the world, and sat him in front of the older twin while he slept, it would calm him down for sure. Nobody in the world would think that face was intimidating, no one. Kaoru was positive of this fact, he started walking towards his brother when the doorbell rang.

Kaoru jumped to open the door, but it was too late, Hikaru was awake. And he saw Kaoru with Nibira and Eniko in the open doorway. Kaoru tried to hurry them into the car as fast as possible, but Eniko stopped him. Nibira, Kaoru noticed looked very uneasy, and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hey, Hikaru." Eniko said taking a step forward. A confident smile on her face. Neither of the twins had seen Eniko look so strong, she was usually so shy. But inside Eniko's head, she knew. She knew she was doing something right. She was helping Kaoru.

"Uh, hi Eniko, Nibira." He greeted them confused, and groggy.

"Kaoru's going to be with us for the rest of the day if you don't mind. He should be back late tonight. Okay?"

"Alright, what are you guys doing?""Oh, just…stuff. Bye!" She said, and with that she pushed her other two friends out the door, and shut it behind her. A bewildered Hikaru still sat on the couch, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Nibira would you please explain to me what is going on? Eniko didn't give me very much detail on the phone!" He said weakly glaring at the girl who was pushing them both towards the limo.

"I know! I'm so sorry Kaoru! But-"

"We'll explain it more in the car, get in!" Eniko interrupted, she pushed Kaoru in first, the Nibira.

"Eniko! We're both extremely confused here!" Nibira scolded.

"Shush! Just, look natural as we're moving out of sight, patience!" She said, she continued to argue with Nibira while Kaoru stared out of the window looking towards his mansion, he saw Hikaru staring out the window of the doorway watching the limo drive away.

Suddenly Kaoru leaped over the two girls and tried to open the door so he could run back to his older brother.

"Kaoru?!""What are you-? Ugh!" Eniko said as she grabbed him by the waist and pinned him to the floor.

"Let go!" Kaoru said, struggling.

"Stop it Kaoru! You'll be with Hikaru tonight, okay! Just sit down and let me talk!" She screamed and put him back in his seat.

"Where'd you get so strong?" Kaoru said, he was more calm now that the mansion was out of sight.

"Never mind that just listen." Eniko said, still a little irritable from Kaoru's recent outburst.

"What was that?" Nibira said, still in shock. They ignored her.

"So what is this thing with Hikaru you want to fix?" Kaoru asked now that they were driving.

"We want to help you win Hikaru back!" Eniko said enthusiastically.

"What?!" Kaoru asked, eyes widening.

"I still don't believe her Kaoru, so don't worry." Nibira said giving a small glare at Eniko.

"What do you mean _win Hikaru back?" _

"See he doesn't have a problem!" Nibira said lifting her hands up a bit.

"Hey! There's Hikaru and Haruhi!" She said pointing out the window. Kaoru quickly looked with a shocked and hurt look on his face, but saw nothing but trees. "See!" Eniko exclaimed.

"Oh my god you're right!" Nibira said, Kaoru blushed. And she put one hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru! We're going to help!" Kaoru rubbed his temples, trying to sort out everything that had just been said.

"Okay girls! I do not have a problem with Hikaru." He said, trying to go for a completely calm smile. But both girls just put their heads in their hands.

"Kaoru." Eniko said, looking up. "We just left Hikaru at your house, and I pointed out the window saying he was out there with Haruhi, a highly unlikely case. Yet you still looked." She turned her head to her brown eyed best friend who nodded with a frown.

"I-I, it was just that! It was so unlikely I couldn't believe it! I was just making sure!" He suggested, but the two girls we not buying it.

"Then tell me this," Nibira said. "when you looked out the window why did you look so betrayed?" Kaoru was silent.

"Look the first step is realizing this fact, and opening up to the people that want to help." Eniko said, Kaoru glared at her.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of drug addict!" He said, suddenly Nibira was on the ground, but she was laughing hysterically.

"H-he's right! You did sound like that!" She said between giggles, watching the mood switch so dramatically like that, suddenly Kaoru was laughing too, not long after Eniko. The three teenagers rolled around the limo's floor, tears streaming down their faces.

"Ugh, this floor isn't big enough for three." Nibira said, after they were all done laughing. She was struggling to get onto her seat again. "Kaoru, would you get your head off of my foot?" She whined.

"As soon as Eniko gets her foot off my hip!" He said, Eniko did as he said and all three of them sat up.

There was an awkward silence as they looked back on their last conversation.

"So where are we even going Eniko?"

"Where do you want to go?""Let's head to my place." Nibira suggested, and Eniko gave their driver their orders.

"You guys?" Kaoru asked, his face turned solemn again."Yeah?""Are you really going to help? Or is this some sort of cruel prank?" He asked, Nibira chuckled, and Eniko rolled her eyes."Kaoru, you and Hikaru may like doing those kinds of things. But not us, besides, both of us know that we wouldn't waste Nibira's family's awesome muffins on someone we we're pulling a prank on." She said, Nibira laughed, and Eniko smiled, she turned her green eyes back to Kaoru, her ponytail swaying.

"But…why?""Because, even though we haven't known you two the longest time ever. We know that Hikaru is a complete idiot." Nibira said.

"And this, is his worse feat yet." Eniko continued.

"You guys have been together since birth."

"You're best friends."

"And if he is just going to abandon you like this for some girl, well then, that's…that's just…" The girls trailed off. Kaoru arched an eyebrow, the girls had on angered expressions. But with each second they got calmer. Eniko sighed.

"Let's just say, we're going to help you get some sense to him."

Kaoru gulped. He knew that he should tell them. That it would help them immensely. And he knew how much they hated any one of their friends keeping a secret like this from them. But he had never even told Hikaru this, let alone anyone else. Hikaru was always the first person he told anything to, sometimes the only person. But he would never tell this to Hikaru, and for the first time ever he was going to tell somebody else his secret. He took a deep breath.

"It's uh, a little more than friendship." He said looking at his knees. Everyone was silent, and he risked a glance at the girls. Their eyebrows were furrowed, and their eyes widened at the same time.

"No……" They said synchronized. It reminded him, of him and his brother.

"Yeah…uh, I know it's weird…being in love with your brother and all, twin brother no less… But I still-" He suddenly felt a pair of arms around him, and saw Eniko over him.

"Kaoru…" She said, sounding so sympathetically . She hugged him tighter, while he felt a second pair of arms around his sides, Nibira was hugging him too.

"We're so sorry, Kaoru." They said together, Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. The girls broke free. "What?"

"You girls are being stupid, this has been going on long enough, that I've learned to-"

"What?!" The girls screamed, they both looked so furious and shocked at the same time.

"Huh?"

"Kaoru how long has this been going on?" Eniko demanded, fuming.

"It's alright it's just-"

"How long?" She asked again.

"Um, uh, I guess almost a year and a half?" He said putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"A year?!"

"And a half!" Nibira added.

"Kaoru! Why have you not said anything? Done anything?" Eniko asked, she almost looked disgusted. Almost.

"I just want him to be happy." He said, feeling extremely small.

"Have you ever even thought about what you want?" Nibira asked now at his side again.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You're kidding yourself Kaoru." Eniko said on her knees in front of him. "Is this what you want?"

"Of, course." He said, Eniko rolled her eyes, and Nibira groaned.

"Is this what _you _want?" Nibira clarified.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe?" He said, and shrugged. Nibira looked at Eniko.

"He's just as big of an idiot as Hikaru."

"I know!"

"I'm still here!" Kaoru pointed out, a little offended.

"Uh… hate to burst your bubble Kaoru, but your brother, he doesn't have a chance." Eniko said, a little smug.

"What do you mean?""Have you even gotten a good look at Tamaki and Haruhi when they are together? They are totally into each other."

"Sorry Kaoru. But Hikaru, is not going to get Haruhi." Eniko said bluntly.

"And neither of you should suffer because of that." Nibira said.

"But if you just keep trying to get them together, Hikaru's heart is going to get broken. And his misery is just going to make you miserable too."

"And you've definitely suffered enough." Nibira said with a laugh.

"So how am I going to stop this? He's already fallen for her?!" Kaoru said, he tried to keep his tears at bay. Him crying would bring up all the hugging again.

"Don't worry. You have us!" Eniko said slinging an arm around Nibira's shoulder.

"Yeah right." Kaoru said under his breath.

"But here comes the hard part." Nibira said, biting her lip.

"What?" Kaoru said, getting more and more worried.

"If you are going to get Hikaru back, you're going to give him a taste of his own medicine." Eniko said.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why she was so… well, what's the word? Obvious in front of Hikaru, back at your mansion."

"We know this is going to be hard on you as well, but we are going to try and have you spend as little time with Hikaru as possible. If he's away from you long enough, he'll realize that he's taken you for granted and want to spend more time with you!"

"Uh….." Was all Kaoru said.

"Hello? Kaoru?" Nibira said.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is this going to be okay? Because we totally understand if you don't want to do this." Nibira said, looking at him obviously trying to read his expression.

After a few minutes, Kaoru said, "Yeah, I guess." he finished with a small nod.

"And don't worry, you'll still get to see him at school and at the host club!" Eniko said, trying to make him perk up a little bit.

"We're here." Nibira said, staring out the window.

A few minutes later they were inside the massive house owned by Nibira's family. Kaoru was in the bathroom, and the two best friends were in Nibira's kitchen one eating a donut, the other a slice of banana bread.

"God, Eniko. You really got us tangled into a huge mess, didn't you?" Leaning on the counter and taking a bite of her donut.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's in love with him, it's so bizarre, yet…"

"So sweet at the same time." Nibira finished.

"Well, I told you for one of them it wasn't just an act."

"Poor Kaoru. A year and a half?"

"I know I feel so bad for the guy."

"He must have made some progress with Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship if he was at it for a year and a half. How are we going to get him to see what's right in front of him, if he has eighteen months of fog covering it?" Eniko sighed.

"It's going to be hard." She admitted. They heard footsteps coming towards them, and stopped talking when Kaoru then entered the kitchen. "Now that I think about it. I kind of need to use the bathroom as well. Be right back!" Eniko said, hopping off her chair and walking out of the kitchen, bread in hand.

"So what's up with her?" Kaoru asked, taking the seat next to the Eniko had been at.

"Excuse me?""Eniko. She just seems-"

"Oh! That! Yeah I know right? I was pretty surprised too."

"When we first met her she was so shy?"

"Yeah, but when she gets to know somebody well enough, she really opens up. She may even be a little more out going than me!" She said, laughing. Kaoru took a pecan muffin.

"How long did it take you?"

"I don't remember, it was so long ago. But I do remember I was pretty damn shocked." Kaoru laughed. "You know, I was actually pretty impressed today, seeing that she's opened up to you two now as well. It was actually pretty quick for her, two months. You should feel honored." He laughed some more.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"That first day we met you. Hikaru told me after the host club that Eniko kind of freaked out at him." Nibira arched an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"He said it was just because he pulled out her ponytail."

"He did what?" Nibira said gripping the counter top, her eyes were huge.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if that was just an act or if it was something more than that…" His eyes narrowed suspiciously and Nibira got nervous.

"Uh…."

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Eniko asked bouncing back into the room.

"Just the last pecan muffin." Kaoru said casually, and Nibira was washed with relief as she watched her friend glare at Kaoru for a second and then sit down in her chair beaming. She hoped that he wouldn't bring it up in front of her, that wouldn't go over well.

_Next time:_

"_Hey Kaoru! We're here!" Eniko and Nibira said in the doorway, bags in hand._

"_Hey come in." He said, the girls noticed that he was trying to fake happiness. _

_Eniko walked closely to Kaoru. "What's wrong?" She asked in a whispered voice._

"_Look ahead of you." He whispered back. And to her, and Nibira's horror. The saw a short brunette with a boy's haircut. Sitting on a sleeping bag, next to Hikaru._

Author's note: Ooh… So Nibira and Eniko want to help, but they really don't know what they are in for. Will this be one of the biggest mistakes they will ever make? Ooh… Please R&R!


	10. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I don't even own the twins! Isn't that sad?

_When we last left the host club:_

"_He said it was just because he pulled out her ponytail."_

"_He did what?" Nibira said gripping the counter top, her eyes were huge._

"_Yeah, I was just wondering if that was just an act, or if it was something more than that…" His eyes narrowed suspiciously and Nibira got nervous._

"_Uh…"_

"_Hey! What'd I miss?" Eniko asked bouncing back into the room._

"_Just the last pecan muffin." Kaoru said casually, and Nibira was washed with relief as she watched her friend glare at Kaoru for a second and then sit down in her chair beaming. She hoped that he wouldn't bring it up in front of her, that would not go over well._

EPISODE 10: Sleepover

The next few days after Eniko and Nibira had filled Kaoru in on their plan, went very smoothly, at least in the girl's perspective. Every day would go on normally, until school ended. The twins would walk out of the school, expecting to see only one limo for them, but instead seeing two. One would have their regular driver, the other would have either Eniko, or Nibira hopping out of it and dragging Kaoru inside, leaving an extremely confused Hikaru with the other. The girls would be with Kaoru at Nibira's place doing homework, and just hanging out until around the twenty-third hour of the day, when they dropped him off at his house again.

At first it was pretty hard on Kaoru, being away from his brother that long. He was used to spending almost every second with him, now the only times he got to actually talk to him was at school. But after a day or two he got more used to it, and he learned to value the time he did get to be with him.

It was a Saturday now, so that meant the host club was open again. The hosts eagerly came in ready for their customers, except for Kyouya and Honi, who were both still slightly irritable. Because the king had told everyone that they would have a special early host club opening so their guests could be with them longer. This frustrated Nibira, and Eniko because they were planning on taking Kaoru in the early morning and bringing him to the host club with them, but now Kaoru got to spend a little extra time with his brother, and after the girls thought of this, he'd probably earned it.

The twins were talking strategy when the two girls sat across from them. "What's up?"

"Nothing, what about you?" Hikaru asked leaning back, Kaoru's eyes went back and forth between the two couches.

"We have a little problem actually." Nibira said, leaning forward. The twins arched their eyebrows.

"Both our parents are having business parties tonight… all night." Eniko said.

"Yeah?"

"We both _hate _the parties our parents throw, they last all night long, and it is so utterly boring." Nibira continued, the identical red heads still were not catching on.

Eniko sighed, "So, whenever one of our parents throws a party like that, we spend the night at the other's house." she hinted. The twins expressions were blank.

"But now both our parents are having a party,"

"and we really don't want to endure the countless hours of adult chatter." Eniko finished, the twins still had not understood. Nibira put her head in her hands, and Eniko rolled her eyes.

"Can we spend the night at your house?" Said Nibira directly, the girls could practically see the gears turning in their heads, finally putting together everything they had said. _Idiots, _the girls thought.

"Sure." They said together, looking extremely calm.

"Great! Thanks!" The girls started to walk off, just when Tamaki was calling the hosts to get into position.

Kaoru suddenly sat up, and walked over to the girls, Hikaru trailing slowly behind. "What's up? Why are you being so nice to Hikaru all of a sudden?" Taking the opportunity to talk to them, while his brother was still out of earshot.

"What? He's still our friend right? Just because we may prefer you now, doesn't mean we can't still talk to him." Nibira whispered just as Hikaru came up from behind.

Later, Eniko was picking Nibira up from her house to head out to the twins. When Nibira had slid into her seat and they were driving Eniko smirked, "This is your best idea yet." she said.

"I know." She responded smugly.

"Seriously, how did you even come up with that. Having a sleepover at the Hitachiin mansion? I cannot believe they bought that both of our parents would have parties on the same night!"

"Me neither, but then I remembered that they were both complete morons. And decided, why not?" Eniko laughed.

"Oh man, this is going to be great!"

"Hikaru is going to get so jealous, I can feel it!" Eniko exclaimed bringing her clenched fist to her heart.

"I still can't believe you talked me into another one of your "plans" they never really work." Nibira said, and her pony tailed friend gave her a sour glare.

"This one will. It has to. Or it will kill Kaoru."

"You may be over estimating this Eniko."

"You didn't see the way he looked at Hikaru when he was running after Haruhi the other day. It looked as if something was eating him from the inside out."

Nibira looked at the ground, "Kaoru's our friend, what if we hurt him?" she whispered.

"If we do, we can fix it. I wont allow Kaoru to get hurt because of us, he's been hurt enough already." Nibira nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence until they reached the twin's mansion, then they both perked up, got their stuff and hopped out of the car. Eniko bounded past Nibira and knocked on the door, she just caught up to her when it was opened.

"Hey Kaoru! We're here!" Eniko and Nibira said in the doorway, bags in hand.

"Hey come in." He said, the girls noticed he was trying to fake happiness.

Eniko walked closely to Kaoru. "What's wrong?" She asked in a whispered voice.

"Look ahead of you." He whispered back. And to her, and Nibira's horror. They saw a short brunette with a boy's haircut. Sitting on a sleeping bag, next to Hikaru.

"Let me guess, Hikaru invited her." Nibira said, being careful not to let them hear. Kaoru's response was a small nod.

"I _told _you to only tell Kaoru. It would've been better if Hikaru had been surprised anyway." Eniko whispered, all of them still slowly making their way over to the two.

"What?" Nibira shrieked in a whisper, "It was _your _idea to tell Hikaru!"

"Yeah, but you could have talked me out of it." Nibira scowled at her friend, they had reached the place where Haruhi and Hikaru were talking. The only other girl greeted them with a smile.

Eniko and Nibira hastily returned them, "Hey Haruhi." they said.

"Hey guys."

"Uh, me and Kaoru will go get some snacks. You guys want to come with?""I'll go." Haruhi said standing up.

"No thanks, surprise us."

"Will do."

"And take your time! We don't want to go back home with food poisoning!" Eniko said, as they were walking away, they smiled, and turned the corner.

Once they were out of sight, Nibira slumped more in her soft chair, while Eniko jumped up and started pacing the floor.

"This, is, not, good." Nibira said slowly.

"You think?" Eniko snapped, her pacing sped up.

"Ugh, why her? Of all of his friends at the host club, why did he have to choose her?" Nibira whined.

"Uh, duh. Because he's in love with her? That may be a pretty good hint!"

"So?""Ugh! This is just great! We planned this whole thing, so Hikaru would see how much he misses Kaoru. But instead all three of us just got front row seats to Hikaru's drooling fest!"

"Eniko, you're going insane, over this."

"I'm not. We have just hit a little dilemma." She said still pacing.

"Oh? So what are we going to do all night? We can't just let Hikaru be bug eyed over Haruhi, in front of Kaoru the whole time!""Maybe we could be all nice to Kaoru, and mean to Hikaru?""No. He wouldn't even notice it, he would be too preoccupied with his "soul mate"."

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do." Eniko said standing right in front of her. "Whenever Hikaru and Haruhi may start one of their "moments" we'll just spoil the mood. And then we'll do something nice for Kaoru straight after. It would make Hikaru so pissed."

"Ha ha, Hikaru's hilarious when he's pissed."

"True." Eniko said, she continued pacing. "Tonight may have ruined our plans, but maybe some progress will actually be made." She rubbed her temples.

They heard a single set of footsteps coming back towards them, Nibira got into a casual position. While Eniko was too stressed and continued pacing.

"Eniko! Sit down!" Nibira hissed, Eniko just scowled, as Hikaru emerged from the shadows.

"Hey they're bringing the food I just came to get,… um…" He trailed off as he stared at the pacing Eniko.

"What? You've never seen a girl pace before?""Uh, well sure. But why are you pacing?""Just uh, another way to burn calories, I forgot to go to the gym this week." She said, slowly sitting down in the chair next to Nibira

"Alright then, I came to select a movie to watch. Do you guys prefer anything?"

"We really like action adventure." Nibira said, Eniko leaned over to her.

"But we don't like it." She whispered.

"Better than a romance film though.""Oh."

Now Kaoru and Haruhi came in Kaoru was holding up a large tray full of treats and Haruhi was clutching her finger.

"Ah." She moaned.

"She accidentally scraped the top of one of her fingers trying to lift this herself." Kaoru explained. Hikaru quickly walked over to her, _Oh boy. _

"Here let me see." He said, gently grabbing her hand. Kaoru watched them silently, which made the two other girls fume. Nibira sat up and walked over to them."Move." She said, and pushed Hikaru to the side. Eniko tried to hide her smirk from where she was sitting.

Nibira, inspecting the small cut, squeezed Haruhi's fingers. "We need to put some pressure on it, when we don't have a bandage. Hikaru go get one."

"Kaoru's faster than me."

"He's carrying the food tray. Go on." She said lightly waving her hand. Hikaru left reluctantly.

Kaoru was grateful that he had some people to talk to now. He really was. He was happy to have two people who understood, and that wanted to help him. But wow, did they have to be so obvious. He thanked the lord that Hikaru was an idiot, and that Haruhi was totally oblivious to anything that had to do with love. And prayed that, that wouldn't change. Eniko and Nibira were being obnoxious, and the only people that seemed to understand why were them, and him.

Haruhi yawned, "It's almost three, I think I left my pillow back in your room. I'll go get it." she said.

"I'll go show you where it is." Hikaru said, helping her up. Nibira looked as if she were going to protest, but she quickly caught Kaoru's warning glare, and shut her mouth.

Once they were around the corner, the girls got up simultaneously and started towards where they left, but much more quietly.

"Hey! Stop it!" He said, the girls looked back at him. Eniko rolled her eyes, and grabbed Kaoru's wrist.

"We're not going to do anything. We're just going to follow them, and see if we need to move forward with our plan." She said, and dragged him along with them.

They silently made Kaoru show them to his room, the door was open a crack, and they all peered in on what the two were doing.

"It's just over here." She said, picking up the fluffy looking pillow.

"Alright, let's- whoa!"

"Hey!" They both tumbled to the floor. Tripping over something they couldn't quite see.

Hikaru looked as if he was pinning Haruhi down on purpose, although they all knew that wasn't true. The pillow was near them, on the floor about a yard away. Kaoru, Eniko, and Nibira all noticed that Hikaru wasn't moving off her, his eyes fixed on Haruhi's. Haruhi didn't seem like she wanted to move either, her eyes were on Hikaru as well.

Kaoru started walking back towards the stairs, clearly having enough. Eniko clenched and unclenched her fists, then started running after him, Nibira trailing behind.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" They said, running down the stairs, they continued calling him, until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He spun around quickly and glared at the so hard Nibira staggered back up a few steps.

"I'm fine alright!" He yelled, the girls arched an eyebrow.

"Um, I think you're sending a mixed message." Eniko said.

Kaoru stopped glaring, as he looked towards the floor. "Don't worry. This is what I wanted, remember?"

"But-" Suddenly Kaoru started running away, "Kaoru!" she yelled as he turned the corner, they waited at the bottom of the steps. But he didn't come back. "Damn it."

Nibira sighed, and went to where Eniko had sat down on the bottom step. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We need to take this to the next level."

_Next time:_

"_This is the perfect solution to our little dilemma!" She said her eyes bright._

Author's note: Every author likes reviews! :D


	11. Solution

Disclaimer: If I did own Ouran I would be screaming it to the world… believe me I would.

I do not own X-men either, although some of my friends might think that would be even cooler than owning Ouran… and now I am caught babbling.

_When we last left the host club: _

_Nibira sighed, and went to where Eniko had sat down on the bottom step. "You know what this means?"_

"_What?"_

"_We need to take this to the next level."_

EPISODE 11: Solution

"Can you pass some popcorn?" Eniko asked as Nibira sat down with the large metal bowl.

"Here."

"What movie did you pick?" She asked grabbing a handful.

"Um, I think it was, the first X-men?"

"Mm."

The girls watched the movie in silence for awhile, and it was broken not by a voice but by a sound. Nibira jumped in her seat when she heard the clang of the popcorn bowl hitting the floor, the remains of the popcorn inside exploding everywhere.

"Ice man." Nibira heard Eniko say, as she stared at the fallen bowl. She jerked her head now to stare at Eniko who was staring wide eyed at the screen, and in sudden movement snatched the remote and paused it.

"What?" Nibira asked.

"Oh…"

"Eniko?"

"my…"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"god!"

"Eniko do you need some help?"

"Look at that Nibira, that ice dude and the girl! Now just think for a moment!"

"I don't get it."

"Love!"

"Yes, um it seems like they like each other, but I wouldn't say it was love too soon."

"You idiot Nibira! I'm not talking about x-men anymore!"

"You're not?"

"No! Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"What do they have to do with this?" Eniko groaned loudly and slammed her head on her knees.

"Love."

"Uh, yeah, if you weren't paying attention to basically anything that has been said, Kaoru loves Hikaru."

"I know that."

"So why are we bringing it up?"

"We're idiots."

"Um…"

"This whole time we thought that merely friendship would make Hikaru jealous, but the real thing is right in front of our noses!"

"And that is?"

"Ugh, love you moron!"

"Love?"

"Yes! And you're the one that's going to help!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You!"

"But why me?"

"Because from first impressions _you _are the more spontaneous one, you're the most confident one."

"Hmm, okay."

"We need to find Kaoru."

"Right now?"

"No, it isn't that urgent, but we need to find him."

"And do what?"

"He's pretty mad at us now, you dope. You think he'll just go along with a crazier plan just like that?" Nibira sighed, and put her hands on her head.

"This is exhausting."

"We haven't even started."

"And that's saying something."

"Oh whatever."

The next day at the host club would seem to a guest or a more oblivious member totally normal. But to the less dense, you could practically taste the awkwardness. Kaoru refused to speak to Nibira, or Eniko, even when Hikaru, still having no clue what had happened a few nights ago, was talking to them like nothing was wrong. Eniko and Nibira were filled to their ears with guilt, but they were both watching the clock, waiting for the host club to be over.

Finally Kyoya announced that the host club was over, and Eniko made the first move. "Hey, Hikaru! Wait up!" She called.

"Oh. Hey Eniko."

"We need to have a little talk with Kaoru, but don't worry it'll be short so he asked you to just wait in the car for him."

"Um, alright." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Great, I'll see you later." She said, leaving before Hikaru had a chance to respond.

Kaoru was picking up his coat and his bag when he felt, two hands grip his shoulders. Before he knew it he was being pushed against a corner. Eniko and Nibira's face were in front of them, determination in their eyes. He looked around for some help, but saw that the room was empty.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring at the girls.

"To help."

Kaoru scoffed. "Yeah, right. I already tried letting you help before. Remember?"

Eniko flinched, "We know we messed up." she said softly. "But give us a second chance."

"Why?"

"Because we have a better strategy now." Nibira said, Kaoru raised an eye brow.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Love." They said together, the young twin blinked.

"L-love?" The girls nodded.

"If Hikaru thinks you're in love," Nibira said,

"he'll have a much greater chance of getting jealous." Eniko finished.

"But I thought the point wasn't to get him jealous, but to just get him to pay more attention to me?"

"Getting him jealous, is the key to winning him back Kaoru, if he's jealous he'll want to see more of you."

"Okay, but what's with this whole "love strategy"? Are you saying you're going to make Hikaru think I'm in love with someone? Who?"

Reluctantly Nibira raised her hand, but a smirk grew slowly on her face. Kaoru blinked again.

"You?"

"Is there a problem?"

"But-"

"There is no reason for Hikaru to think it's a lie. We've recently been with you almost all the time. Why wouldn't he think that?" Eniko asked, a little amused.

"But…" Kaoru started again, but trailed off.

"Admit it Kaoru." Nibira said.

"Admit what?"

"This is the perfect solution to our little dilemma!" She said her eyes bright.

Kaoru looked at the ground. "Alright."

"Tomorrow." Eniko said. The other red head looked up at this.

"What? But tomorrow is school."

"Exactly, so he wont be expecting it."

"How are you going to get there."

"Tomorrow's a day off for us."

Kaoru put his hand on the back of his neck. "Are you sure it's going to work."

"Yes. Eniko's going to come with us too, to keep watch, and maybe comfort him a little." The twin flinched at this.

"Okay, one more chance." He said warning, with that he pushed past him with his bag and coat and half walked, half ran out of the room.

Tomorrow came faster than Kaoru wanted it to. Straight after school, Nibira and Eniko quickly found Kaoru, and got him into an empty classroom. Eniko, took a note posing as Kaoru saying that he needed a book from that room and to meet him there, and put it on top of Hikaru's bag when he wasn't looking. She then hid in another empty room close by the room the other two were in to keep watch.

"Okay, I'm in the room. Hikaru isn't coming yet." Eniko whispered into a walkie talkie.

"Thanks." Nibira said from the other end. Kaoru looked at her.

"Why couldn't you just use your phones?" He asked.

"Duh, because using walkie talkies makes the situation feel a hell lot cooler." Kaoru's eye brows furrowed, as he nodded.

"Hikaru's coming!" They heard a rushed whisper come from the other end.

"Alright, we're getting ready." Nibira hurriedly said to her. She quickly pushed the talkie into a drawer, and set a large text book in it's place. "You ready?" She asked, he responded by shaking his head, she gave a little laugh. "Well, hurry up."

By then they could hear footsteps coming closer, Kaoru gulped. "Do I really have to do this?"

Nibira thought about it as she got closer to Kaoru and put an arm around his neck. "You don't have to do anything." She whispered extremely close to his ear. "But just know, that if you don't Hikaru may never be yours."

The footsteps were extremely tangible by now, Hikaru was getting extremely close. With a deep breath, Kaoru gently held Nibira's torso, and pressed his lips to hers. Nibira returned the pressure, as she moved one of her hands to tangle in his hair, the other pulling his body closer. One of Kaoru's hands he willed to touch Nibira's cheek, as he heard the door open, and he had to relax his face.

--

Hikaru opened the door expecting to see Kaoru waiting for him, but instead he saw Nibira with him. One hand was tangled into his hair, and the other was wrapped around his neck. Kaoru had his lips on hers, one hand on her cheek, and another was on her waist. Their bodies were against each others, but what really struck the older twin, was their faces. Nibira's was calm, and so was some of Kaoru's, but also in Kaoru's face was something his twin hadn't seen before. Some sort of yearning, a longing. They didn't even notice him staring at them, even with such a pained and betrayed expression on his face, they just continued.

Hikaru ran, slamming the door behind him.

--

Once they heard the door slamming, the two immediately pulled apart. Kaoru stared at the door, with clenched fists, his eyes filled with tears. He was overwhelmed with guilt and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a another hand grabbing his wrist and keeping him there.

"If you go after him, he's going to know that it was all fake." He heard Nibira say to him, he sat down on top of a desk.

"I can just picture his face… I shouldn't have done it, I should have just…" He trailed off, and they both went silent.

--

From the room Eniko was in she could hear the loud slam of the door, and the running footsteps she assumed to be Hikaru's. She opened the door and walked into the hall to see that she was right, when Hikaru saw her he jerked to a stop and stared at her with a bewildered expression.

"Eniko?!" He asked half in a yell. Eniko was a little taken back, she knew that he was just very confused, but he also looked furious, and a great deal hurt.

"Uh, hi?" She said, a little nervous.

"What're you doing here?"

"Um, we came to see Kaoru." She said, "Speaking of which where is he? I can't find him, or Nibira, anywhere." she added.

Hikaru just stared at her, his eyes getting wider by the second.

"Are you alright?"

Without a word, Hikaru grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the room she was once in. Once they were in, Eniko backed up as he punched a wall.

"Hikaru! What is going on?"

"Kaoru! Kaoru he-" He broke off, and dumped himself into a chair.

"He what?" She asked kneeling beside him, all of her worry true. She knew he'd be upset, but not this upset.

"He and Nibira, I caught them in the other room. K-kissing."

"What?" She asked, the automatically froze. _Crap! _She wasn't supposed to say that. She was supposed to act like she knew about them. But it was uncontrolled, her mind knew that she had planned to be calm and tell him that she knew and then comfort him, from the fact that Kaoru couldn't tell him, of all people. But for some reason at the last second, she said that.

"Yeah, you don't know either?"

"N-not a clue." She said nervously.

"They've been keeping this from everyone haven't they?"

"Most likely." She said, relieved he couldn't see through it.

"Why? How could he do this to me?"

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot, so eventually I guess feelings grew."

"You should have seen his face." He said looking at the ground, Eniko tensed. "It was like he longed for something, I don't know if it was for her, or what it was, but it killed me."

"But… Hikaru-"

"I can't help it okay!" He yelled, he looked at her with a face with such ferocity that she felt her self scooting back a couple of inches. "I know it's weird… being in love with your brother and all, twin brother no less… But I still… I still…." He trailed off quoting his brother from just a little over a week ago.

Eniko felt hollow, like all the energy had just been sucked out of her. Her arms went limp, and it felt as if her heart was standing still. She stared at Hikaru with bug eyes. _Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is _not _good. _She quickly averted her gaze from Hikaru's and sat on the cold marble floor beside his chair. She needed to grip the leg of the chair hard enough to keep herself from telling Hikaru that Kaoru loved him too, but he needed to find out for himself, or Kaoru needed to tell him, not her. _Change subject Eniko! _She screamed at herself, and she froze even more at probably the one way to do that.

After a deep breath, "If it helps, I have a secret too." she said. Hikaru looked at her with a face that told her to go on. "You know the first day, me and Nibira came to the host club, and you pulled down my hair, and I freaked. Well… that wasn't an act… I had a reason for it, a pretty damn good reason at that."

"What?"

Eniko sighed, "It was my first high school party. True I'm home schooled, but we do have some other friends that go to a real school, and we were invited. Nibira and I were really excited, we got all done up and everything, and I wore my hair down.

"So we were there and having a good time, I noticed a couple of times that kids had alcohol but I just disregarded it. Then I met this guy, he was really nice and funny and charming. He said he wanted to show me something, I was also pretty outgoing with anyone then, so I said okay.

"Instead, he took me to a dark empty bedroom, I was still a little confused, and then right before he forced me onto the bed, I finally saw that he had a cup of beer with him, that he threw down. He started hurting me, forcing off some of my clothes, it seemed like my struggles weren't even affecting him at all. But thank the lord, when it was getting seriously scary, the psycho drunk passed out, and I pulled myself out from under him and ran. But I still remember the one thing he said to me in that bedroom, he said _I'm sorry but I just can't help my self, your long red hair just looks so sexy down it's addicting._

"Since then I have never had my hair down, at least not in front of people, even Nibira. And when I meet new people and I don't have her to help me, I'm so extremely shy that people usually don't want to talk to me."

She looked up at him when she was done. He was looking straight back at her with such a shocked expression you would think he just witnessed his best friend murdering someone. "E-Eniko, I'm so sorry, I mean, I didn't know."

"That's alright, I know you didn't, barely anyone knows anyway."

"Well, did you call the police? Did they catch him?"

Eniko nodded, "Thank god they did too. If they hadn't I probably wouldn't leave my house." Hikaru rubbed her shoulder. "But anyway, my point is made. Everyone has a secret, and luckily you can do something good with yours. I think it's best if you just tell him."

Suddenly the hands that were rubbing her shoulders gripped her tight, she was up on her feet and pressed against the wall in a second. She let out a little yelp, and he instantly held her more gentle. "Sorry. But I can't do that. Kaoru would think I was some kind of pervert or something! And you can't tell anyone either! I swear to god if you do I'll tell everyone your secret."

"I was never going to tell anyone." She said quietly, his expression softened.

"I know, but… no one can know, you hear that? No one knows about this, except me and you. No one." He ordered, stepping back. She let out the breath she was holding and nodded. Silently Hikaru walked out the door, as soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps, she ran to the room Kaoru and Nibira were in.

She barely noticed the way Kaoru's face looked when she first saw him. How awkward he looked, and probably felt. And Nibira who was sitting two desks away, just looking bored. She had something a little more important on her mind right now, to notice any of that.

"Not good." She squeaked once the door had opened. Kaoru looked up worriedly.

"What? What happened?" He asked. She wanted to scream it at him. She wanted to so bad. But she couldn't, she promised, and Hikaru would tell everyone why she always wore her hair up. And that couldn't happen, it couldn't .

"Um, Hikaru's just a little bit more mad than we thought he'd be." She covered, now Nibira stood up.

"A little?"

"Yeah, and by that, I mean a hell lot more." She noticed that she was breathing heavy, and tried to calm herself.

"Damn it." Kaoru said, and before they could stop him, he was running down the hall.

_Next time:_

"_Everything's gone wrong, Eniko."_

"_I know."_

"_How do you think we're going to fix this?"_

"_Honestly? I have no idea."_

Author's note: O_O Ooh….. Well please review if you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	12. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… *sobs*

_When we last left the host club:_

"_Um, Hikaru's just a little but more mad than we though he'd be." She covered, now Nibira stood up._

"_A little?"_

"_Yeah, and by that I mean a hell lot more." She noticed that she was breathing heavy, and tried to calm herself._

"_Damn it." Kaoru said, and before they could stop him, he was running down the hall._

EPISODE 12: Sacrifice

Kaoru ran as fast as he could, stumbling only a couple of times. And as he was running into the parking lot, he saw their limo just pulling up, Hikaru standing beside it. "Hikaru!" He yelled, Hikaru turned to look at him, once he saw who it was he turned again and got in.

But the driver saw him, so Kaoru almost reluctantly got in with his brother. "I assume you heard me in there with you two right?" He asked, still unaware that Eniko was in on it.

"Um, yes." Kaoru said.

"…It's fine Kaoru." Hikaru said not looking at him.

"No it's not, you're upset."

"No I'm not." He said still not looking at him.

"Hikaru-"

"Kaoru." He said, finally turning to look at him, with such cold eyes Kaoru had wished he hadn't hoped he would look at him in the first place. "I'm. Fine." He finished.

They rode in silence the entire way back.

At the host club, the twins barely got any customers. And Eniko and Nibira were particularly low as well. The only one Hikaru really seemed to want to talk to was Eniko. And Kaoru ignored both the girls, and tried to speak to Hikaru but did not succeed with any of his attempts.

"Everything's gone wrong Eniko."

"I know."

"How do you think we're going to fix this?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Well that's helpful."

"Shut up." The host club had closed it's doors a few minutes ago, and it's members were slowly leaving. The twins left unsynchronized for the first time since the girls had joined the host club. Not sparing a glance at them as they left.

"Couldn't you talk to Hikaru?"

"Not without spilling Kaoru's secret."

"I don't see why he was so upset, in the first place." Eniko tensed slightly. By then the only member left was Kyoya, typing on his computer and not paying any attention to the girls.

"I don't know either."

"Okay let's go back to what happened when you were talking to him."

"Well, I found him, and he was really upset. And he dragged me into another room, and told me he caught you guys, and I acted surprised and-"

"You acted surprised? Like you didn't know?" Nibira asked, eyes growing wide.

"Uh… yeah. I know you told me to act like I knew all about it, but-" Suddenly Nibira's arms were hugging her tight and she was jumping up and down. "Nibira!"

"You little genius! This saves us!" She squealed as she still held her tight. Then finally stopped.

"Can you please explain this to me?"

"Sure."

Eniko looked out the window of Nibira's limo pulling up to the Hitachiin mansion later that night. Eventually she turned her head back to Nibira again, who was looking in her direction. "Are you sure?" Eniko asked, still in doubt.

"Yeah."

"You realize that this may ruin your relationship with Hikaru."

"I realize that. But Kaoru's relationship with him is way more important than mine."

"You know. This may just be the sweetest thing anybodies ever done for them, and it kills me that Hikaru wont even know."

"Kaoru will know." Nibira said reasonably.

"Yeah, I hope he just doesn't blow it."

"He wont. I know he wont."

"Ready?"

"Yes." Nibira shrugged off her jacket. And opened the car door, in which Eniko followed. "So just wait out here for the signal, then come in."

"Okay." Eniko patted Nibira's back, as she walked up the front steps and rang the bell.

"Hello," Said Nibira to the maid in the black and white uniform. " is Master Kaoru Hitachiin, and Master Hikaru Hitachiin here?"

"Yes. Master Kaoru is up in his room, just take these stairs. And master Hikaru is just down that hall and to the right." The maid said with a smile.

"Thank you." Nibira said and walked in, the maid shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the almost empty hallway except for the occasional maid or two, until she got to a large room with three couches, and a fireplace. The room was large but the massive mantle with a warm welcoming fire crackling in it took your attention away from it. The fire lit up the room, but not so much that it was bright, the far corners of the room were dark, and where Hikaru was sprawled out on one of the couches was dim, and romantic, just perfect for what she was about to do.

Nibira walked up from behind, Hikaru still not seeing him, and whispered seductively. "Hey, Hikaru."

Hikaru jumped, and looked up to see her smirking down at him. "Nibira. What are you doing here?"

Nibira slinked down across the sofa to sit down close to him. "I just was in the neighborhood and decided to… stop by." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru look at the hand, surprised. "Um…"

"Oh don't tell me to leave Hikaru, I want to stay a little while. My house is so boring." She said scooting closer.

"Oh please like this is any better."

"Oh don't say that you're always so exciting." She said now facing him straight on.

"Um, what're you doing?" He asked as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Don't say you don't like it. I know you do."

"What about Kaoru? He's your boyfriend."

"Who said he was my boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Eniko, she-"

"Oh. Do you mean that other day in the classroom? That was just a fling, but you're both so adorable, I can't choose. You are twins after all."

"D-did Kaoru act like this?"

"Exactly."

"So… you came to him?"

"Neither of you came to me. What was I supposed to do?" She was extremely close to him now, their noses were almost touching.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not hearing any complaints."

"But-" She cut him off.

"Enough chat." She said and leaned in and pressed their lips together. She pushed him down enough so that they were laying down, Nibira quickly noted that the couches had abnormally large cushions, and rolled so now she was under him.

Hikaru tried pulling away, but somehow he found that Nibira was stronger than him. He got their faces pulled apart though, and he looked at her for a split second still with that smirk on her face, before she pulled him down again, this time much harder.

One of her hands she brought from his neck, and pulled one arm of Hikaru's around her hip, then the other, and before she brought her hand up again, she reached into her back pocket, found the send button on her phone, and pressed it.

--

Eniko's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she opened it to see a blank message from Nibira. The signal. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The same maid greeted her.

"Hello, uh, master Hikaru Hitachiin?" She asked, the maid smiled.

"Down the hall, and take a right."

"Thank you."

Eniko walked down the hall, preparing herself to the sight Hikaru had seen the other day. When she turned into the room, and at first she thought it was empty. A fire was lit under a magnificent mantle, dimly lighting the entire room. It was then when she heard the soft moan, and she turned her head to one of the couches and finally saw Hikaru and Nibira laying on one.

Hikaru was over Nibira giving the impression he was in control, like Nibira had said earlier. Hikaru had his arms around Nibira's waist. And Nibira had one hand in his hair the other arm was wrapped around his neck pulling him into her more and more. Before Eniko spoke she wondered what Hikaru felt seeing this but from Kaoru, and her heartstrings were pulled momentarily.

"Nibira!" She yelled, now going into the act. She finally let go of Hikaru and he scrambled off.

"Eniko!" She said, feigning shock.

"What were you two doing? That's Hikaru you know! Not Kaoru!"

"Eniko I-" Hikaru started.

"Hikaru didn't do anything! And neither did Kaoru! It was all me." Nibira interrupted, Hikaru looked at her shocked that she admitted it. And Eniko portrayed a look of disgust that was particularly hard to do when she thought of what Nibira was really trying to achieve.

"Nibira? Are- are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Hikaru." She said turning to him. "Tell Kaoru I'm sorry too."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"I have to get out of here." Nibira said, and she bolted past Eniko and out the door. Eniko turned back to Hikaru after she was gone.

"Kaoru. He didn't do anything." Hikaru whispered, though Eniko could hear.

"I- I better go after her. I'm really sorry Hikaru, but uh, before I go. I think you should give Kaoru and apology too. I know you didn't mean it, but…"

"I know," Hikaru said looking at the floor. "I will."

"Good." She said, and came over to him to give him a hug, which he hesitantly returned. "See you later." With that she left, leaving a guilt stricken Hikaru alone.

Eniko made it back to the car to see Nibira already there looking at the ceiling. Eniko slid in and rested her hand on Nibira's shoulder. "Hey." She said. "That was a good thing you did back there."

"Hikaru hates me."

"No he doesn't. At least not yet. He didn't hate Kaoru."

"He's his brother, Eniko." Eniko also felt like adding to it the fact that he was in love with him, but didn't.

"But, you're his friend. I think you'll have to do something really terrible to get him to hate you."

"If I tell you something, will you think it's wrong?"

"Mm, you've sad wrong things before."

Nibira chuckled, "Okay… Both the twins are equally good kissers, I can't choose."

Eniko laughed, "Well, you were making Hikaru kiss you. Did he seem to be struggling?"

"Eh, at first maybe. But what can I say? I made him enjoy it." The girls both laughed, as the car drove out of Hitachiin property and back to their houses.

"Yes Nibira that is wrong." She replied still trying to stifle her giggles.

--

Hikaru sat in shock for awhile, he didn't know when he snapped out of it. He just suddenly felt himself running as fast as he could up to their room.

"Kaoru!" He yelled, bursting into the room. He found his younger brother laying on their bed reading a book. The book fell on top of his head when he saw him.

"Hikaru?" He asked, throwing the book off.

"I am so sorry!" He said, running over to him, and pulling him into him.

"What're you talking about?" He asked, his head on his older twins shoulder.

"Nibira did to me just now, what she did to you earlier this week." He said, disgust in his voice. Now that made Kaoru push his twin off.

"She what?!" He yelled.

"I know! It was terrible, she's strong I couldn't pull away. And she told me you acted exactly the same way. And I… I had no clue! I treated you like dirt, and, I feel like such an idiot." Kaoru's eyes widened, as he realized what the girls had done.

"So… how did you get away?"

"Eniko like barged in from nowhere. I got to really thank her properly next time I see her, I was so in shock I- I don't know. It's funny though how they both showed up at basically the same time."

"Yeah." Kaoru said smiling, as Hikaru sat next to him, and put his arm on his shoulders. Kaoru leaned his head against his brother's one. _Maybe I could forgive them, now that they've done this. _Kaoru thought. _Just maybe._

_Next time:_

"_So you'll try and get Hikaru to talk to me again?" Nibira asked, a huge grin growing at her lips._

"_Of course I will, you deserve it after what you did."_

Author's note: I like my reviews people!


	13. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Ugh, you do not know how much it pains me to say that unless you have said it yourself.

_When we last left the host club:_

"_Yeah." Kaoru said smiling, as Hikaru sat next to him, and put his arm on his shoulders. Kaoru leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. _Maybe I could forgive them, now that they've done this. _Kaoru thought. _Just maybe.

EPISODE 13: Promise

The next week on a Saturday the host club was getting ready open for business. Eniko and Nibira were especially perky today.

"Eni-chan! Nibi-chan! You're really happy today!" Honi said bouncing up to them.

"Yeah. I guess we are. Don't you agree Eni-chan?" Nibira asked plopping down into a chair across from Honi.

"Completely Nibi-chan!" She said, taking the seat next to Nibira.

"Is there something special happening?" Haruhi asked, leaning on the chair by Honi.

"As a matter of fact there is."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, curiously. His eyes twinkling.

"Tomorrow is Eniko's birthday." Nibira said, Eniko smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Kyoya said appearing with Mori. "Then considering the circumstances I suppose you and Nibira can have the day off tomorrow."

"And we," Kaoru said popping up behind Eniko and leaning over her chair. "will take the day off as well and walk them around the city." Kyoya gave him a subtle glare then went back to scratching pen to paper.

"Hey Kaoru. Where's Hikaru?" Eniko asked.

"He's running a little late, but he'll be here any minute." As if on cue the doors of the host club quickly opened and closed before it was opened. Instantly all the members disappeared from where they were except Kaoru, Eniko, and Nibira.

Hikaru walked over, and at first they all wondered why the other members were fleeing. But then they saw his face. He had a nasty scowl/ death glare strewn across his face. And he was pointing it at Nibira. She stiffened and her lips formed a hard line, then relaxed.

Kaoru stood up and walked over to sit next to Hikaru across from the girls. Hikaru moved his gaze from Nibira to Eniko and smiled.

"Hey, I heard it was your birthday tomorrow."

"You heard correct." Eniko said.

"So has Kaoru told you were going to take you guys to the city?"

"Just did right now." Nibira said. He ignored her.

"Hey! Get into your positions you four!" Tamaki yelled from the distance.

--

Eniko had just slid into the limo with Nibira after yet again another busy day of hosting.

"Oh, my, god. That little-"

"It's fine Eniko. I knew this would happen."

"And I told you that it kills me to see him treat you like this after what you did to help him!"

"I don't care."

"Don't give me that bull!"

"Eniko-"

"No. Listen he should at least be treating you like a normal person. And I'm going to do whatever I can to make that happen."

"So you'll try and get Hikaru to talk to me again?" Nibira asked, a huge grin growing at her lips.

"Of course I will, you deserve it after what you did."

"You're the best Eniko."

"I know."

"You really don't need to."

"Yes I do. I promise come tomorrow, you and Hikaru will be friends again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

The next day couldn't come soon enough. Today was the day Hikaru would be her friend again. Eniko promised. And even though Nibira had tried to act cool about it, she was really happy Eniko was doing this. The limo pulled up to her house at about the tenth hour. She recognized it as one of the Hitachiin's. The driver opened the door, and she heard laughter and loud music coming from inside.

"Hey!" Eniko said sitting next to her.

"Hey! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

--

The group yet again lapsed into silence. They were at an outside table in an ice cream parlor, waiting for their orders.

"Wait. How can you like pistachio ice cream?" Eniko asked, Kaoru, her head tilting.

"Um, it's good?" He asked, laughing.

"But it's green." She stated.

"It's just the nuts."

"What kind of nut is green?"

"Pistachios."

"What do you think Nibira?" She asked, giving a silent hint to join the green nut based conversation.

"I tried pistachio ice cream once, it wasn't terrible."

"Ha! Told you!" Kaoru said.

"I didn't say it was good." She said smirking at Kaoru.

"But you have to choose." He said.

"Well it kind of depends on the-"

"Why are we even talking on pistachio ice cream when we all know chocolate strawberry ice cream trumps all." Hikaru asked, looking confused.

Nibira watched as her best friend, continued on with the conversation. Just letting Hikaru get by being rude to her like this. What happened to her yesterday, it was like they had switched places.

"My favorite is coconut." She said, when Eniko asked her. Hikaru ignored her again. But this time when Kaoru was talking, he stole a glance at her that was really a glare. Then went back to listening to his brother. Eniko looked at her, clearly showing she had seen, then went back to listening like nothing ever happened.

And that was it.

Her fists clenched under the table as the ice cream was served. She slowly poked the scoop of blueberry on top of the coconut with her spoon.

"Hmm, Nibira your blueberry has bits of actual fruit on it doesn't it? Hikaru's strawberry doesn't have any, that's weird, I didn't notice that." Eniko said, peering at her ice cream.

"You seem to not notice a lot of stuff these days." Nibira said with a fake sigh.

"Huh?" Eniko asked, looking confused. Hikaru and Kaoru had stopped eating as well.

"Like you didn't notice how much alcohol was at that party remember?" She asked glaring. Eniko gasped as she realized what she was talking about.

"Nibira?"

"Hey knock it off, it wasn't her fault." Hikaru said.

Nibira flattened her hands on the table. "Oh, so he knows too? Of course he does."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. You two share everything don't you? Although recently I've noticed you've been keeping a lot more from each other than I thought."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other quickly. Then Hikaru broke his gaze to look at Eniko. "Did you tell her?"

"What? No!" Eniko said, remembering what Hikaru had told her.

"Tell her what?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru.

"So now you're keeping secrets from me Eniko. I should've known." Nibira said, Eniko turned back at her, but this time she was glaring.

"Shut up Nibira! Just shut up for a second! It's so hard to think!"

"You shouldn't be the one who's mad! That's me! You're the one that isn't keeping your promise so well!"

"What?"

"You can't even remember one you made less than twenty four hours ago?!"

"Oh, my, god." Eniko said, recalling the conversation they had in the limo.

"Yeah, you're not doing a very good job." She said, screeching her chair back and standing up. Ignoring the stares from other customers. "He still hates me!" She said pointing at Hikaru, whose eyes widened. Suddenly Nibira wasn't there anymore, Eniko looked around and finally saw her running down the streets.

"Oh, god I'm an idiot." She threw her napkin down and abandoned her ice cream, running after her best friend.

Hikaru hurriedly took out his wallet and put the money on the table. And followed after them trailing behind Kaoru.

Nibira had a head start, but Eniko was a little faster, by the time she was only halfway through a street of shops, Eniko had made it to the beginning. But Hikaru and Kaoru were also faster than all of them and were only about ten yards behind her.

"Nibira! Wait!" She yelled, but just then a lady with a baby carriage was walking out of a store, and Eniko was bolting straight towards her. Eniko tried to stop, but doing so she staggered backwards a few steps and hit a column with a small ledge sticking out, which her head hit. Hard.

Pain shot through Eniko's skull. Dizzying her. Her vision starting swirling right before her. And then she was falling. The last thing she registered was her head hitting the cold, solid cobblestone. Then, black.

The twins saw her when she fell. "Eniko!" Kaoru yelled.

Nibira making her way out of the street. Stopped in her tracks when she heard that word. It was almost as if time stood still. And she slowly turned around, expecting, and dreading what she was about to see. "Eniko?" She said, then she was running straight back to her.

By then the twins were only about ten feet behind her when she fell, but Kaoru tripped on a cobblestone getting to her and fell forward.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine." He said getting on his hands and knees over Eniko.

"Eniko! Eniko!" They heard Nibira say running back to them, and standing on the opposite side of her Hikaru was standing. "Is she all right?" She asked Kaoru.

"She's breathing if that's what you mean." Kaoru said.

One of Eniko's hands clenched into a fist. "Hey. I think she's waking up." Hikaru said. And in a flash, it suddenly occurred to both him and Nibira what Eniko would think if she saw Kaoru on top of her like that. "Kaoru, get off."

"What're you talking about, I need to see if she's okay."

"No, just get off."

Kaoru continued to argue with Hikaru when Nibira had a sudden flashback of a lesson taught in Madame Tsushima's self defense class. Eniko thought that they should take after that party.

"_Oh, so you girls want to know what to do when that happens?" She asked giving a light chuckle._

"_Please." Eniko said, her hair in a ponytail._

"_Well, a very good move to make if someone has you pinned like this." She showed them, by lying on her back against the floor. "Is simply take your best leg and go like this," She raised her left leg slightly, "therefore somewhat trapping their legs, and take your opposite arm and do this," then she took her right arm and put it across her body, "then finally flip." she quickly shifted her arm and leg across her body again._

"_That's it?" Eniko asked._

"_Yes. If you do it hard enough, you'll get him to go about three feet away."_

"_That isn't very much." Nibira said arching and eyebrow, the woman touched her cheek._

"_Child. If he hit's the ground hard enough. Three feet is like a mile."_

"_That's so cool!" Eniko said, beaming._

"_Yes. And if you practice hard enough. I predict you'll be able to do it without even seeing the person you're doing it to."_

"_You don't even have to see them?"_

"_No. All you need is the strength."_

Nibira looked to where Hikaru was standing. It was a lot closer than three feet. She looked at Eniko's legs, right was her good one. If she hit Kaoru hard, enough she'll get them both. She always caught Eniko practicing that one move at least once a month since that class.

Eniko winced, and her head rolled to the other side. "Ugh." She groaned. Hikaru was still trying to get Kaoru off.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Move!" She yelled.

"W-what?" Eniko asked, her eyes fluttering. But her eyes weren't focusing enough. Instead of seeing Kaoru, she just saw some random figure above her.

"Oh, no." Neither of the twins were moving, so she decided to take action. She ran around Eniko to push Hikaru out of the way.

"Hey!" He yelled, she just shook her head.

"Ugh!" She heard someone grunt. And turned around just in time to see Kaoru flying towards her.

"Ah!" She yelled as he hit her and lurched backwards, luckily she held her head up so it didn't connect with the ground but it scraped all the way down one of her forearms, and she groaned in pain.

Kaoru quickly getting off from on top of her knelt down beside her. "Nibira, are you okay?"

"Kaoru!" They heard Hikaru yell, he was at their side in a second.

That yell for Kaoru is really what snapped Eniko out of her dizziness. Her eyes finally focused and she remembered where she was. "Ouch." She said, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine it's a cut, I'll just clean it off. And put a bandage on it." She heard her best friend say from beside her a little farther away. She turned to see the Hitachiin twins staring at her. Kaoru just looked like he was in shock from something, and Hikaru was staring at her like she was some sort of monster. Nibira was just inspecting a large gash on her forearm. Then she turned to look at Eniko. "Oh, no."

Eniko finally pieced together what exactly had happened from the scrape on Kaoru's knee, and the gash on Nibira's arm. "Oh my god." She said, using her legs to push her farther away from the three.

"This isn't her fault." Nibira said, and the twins turned to look at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"I…" She said, they turned back at her, she looked at her left arm and right leg, both still with red marks where she must have hit Kaoru. "I'm so……… I am so sorry." She scrambled to her feet and ran, faster than even the twins didn't think they could catch.

"What?….What just happened?" Kaoru asked, turning to Nibira.

Nibira turned to look at Hikaru, "You know about that party right?" he nodded.

"Kaoru." She said, turning back to look at him, he looked slightly irritated. "Eniko almost got raped." Instantly the irritated look left his face.

"So it's true?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course it's true! I was with her at the party! Remember? I saw her talking to some guy, and then I didn't see her for a little bit, then one moment I'm listening to music, the next I see Eniko walking up to me, zipping her jacket all the way up, and putting her hair into a ponytail, something that I had barely ever seen her do before." The twins stopped her.

"You can't be serious." They said together.

"Dead, serious. She started pulling me out the door, saying that she'll explain once we were at her house again, then finally, once we were in her bedroom with the door locked, she told me."

"Poor girl." Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Yeah, even worse than me being a commoner as a kid."

"What?" The twins asked together, Nibira blinked.

"Oh, you didn't know that? Damn it."

"You were a commoner?"

"Yep, hard to believe right? Yeah, I think it was seventh grade when we suddenly became rich. You remember the first day me and Eniko came to the host club right? How Eniko could tell Haruhi was a commoner by the smell of the coffee? It was because she had a lot of it when I wasn't rich. We met at summer camp, and then after wards we found out we lived close, and then eventually that she was rich, and I, well wasn't. But she didn't care, we hung out wherever, whenever. And then… my father won the lottery. It was as simple as that, he started a baking business, and it grew, and grew. And now we're just as rich as Eniko."

"This is a lot to digest." Kaoru said rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb.

"I know." Nibira said, laughing slightly. Hikaru looked to where Eniko had ran off.

"Is she going to get home all right?"

"Oh, sure. Probably by now she's found your limo and told the driver to take her home without us." Nibira said cheerily.

"No she didn't." The twins looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, she probably did. She's done it to me before." Nibira nodded, the brothers looked at each other, and Hikaru took out his cell phone to call another car.

--

"Eniko! Open the door!" Nibira called, she had requested the brothers drop her off at Eniko's house so she could talk to her.

"No! Go away!"

"If you don't I'll just knock it down! I'm just as strong as you, you know that!" Eniko opened the door.

"Please don't, I just got it painted."

"Thanks for inviting me in." Nibira said, sourly entering the yellow room.

"So? What do you want to talk to me for? Say that now they hate me, and like you again? I don't exactly blame them."

"No."

"Then what?"

"They know."

"What? You told them?" Eniko said.

"Hikaru already knew."

"But Kaoru didn't! The only reason I told Hikaru that was because-" She stopped herself, "-because he was really upset seeing you and Kaoru that day." she said instead, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Kaoru would've just been terrified of you if I didn't. Would you rather have that?"

"I don't know."

"If it makes you feel any better… they found out about me being a commoner as well."

"You told them? Why?"

"My big mouth slipped again." She shrugged, Eniko wasn't glaring at her anymore.

"We're any other secrets slipped today?"

"I don't think so." Nibira said laughing. "But speaking of that… what were you and Hikaru talking about back at the ice cream place?"

Eniko got a little nervous remembering Hikaru asking her. "Um, I have a feeling you'll figure it out in the near future."

"Mm, a challenge."

_Next time:_

"_Dark magic club?" Eniko asked, arching an eye brow._

Author's note: Aw… their all pals again! Yay! Please review, I like my reviews! You all can probably tell by now!


	14. Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, depressing yet true.

_When we last left the host club:_

"_We're any other secrets slipped today?"_

"_I don't think so." Nibira said laughing. "But speaking of that… what were you and Hikaru talking about back at the ice cream place?"_

_Eniko got a little nervous remembering Hikaru asking her. "Um, I have a feeling you'll figure it out in the near future."_

"_Mm, a challenge."_

EPISODE 14: Magic

Yet another time the host club was open for business, and it relieved all the other members to see the twins and the girls finally not fighting anymore. Eniko and Nibira were entertaining their fans with Hikaru and Kaoru, something that the remainder of the host club members haven't seen them do in a long time.

"Eni-chan and Nibi-chan are a lot happier now, don't you think Takashi?" Honi piped sitting on Mori's shoulders

"Yeah."

--

"Oh, Kaoru, sometimes you can be so naïve." Hikaru said, leaning his head towards his younger brother.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"

"I mean that if you were really smart, you would see that I wanted this to happen." He leaned further in, and pressed their foreheads together. "You, see… now I have you right where I want you."

Kaoru became flustered, "Hikaru?" he gasped.

Their fans squealed, and Eniko gave a light chuckle to which she whispered something into Nibira's ear which made her laugh.

"What?" The twins asked together.

"Oh, nothing." Nibira said, airily twirling a strand of her hair with her index finger.

"Do you have a problem?" Said Kaoru, still in the position Hikaru put him in.

"Not at all."

"Then what?" They asked together.

"Like I said before, nothing." The twins growled, and suddenly the room was filled with a familiar high pitched cackle, and a platform was raised, Renge on top of it, hands on her hips.

"This is a perfect strategy for drawing customers! Just look how far these four have come! The last time I came up they were rivals now just look at this sweet relationship of friends!" She said, little hearts appearing around her.

"Renge, it's been awhile since you've showed up." Tamaki said, as the platform sunk lower into the ground again, letting Renge off.

"I know, but it's been so boring around here, I've never really had anything to say." The twins scoffed at this.

"Please. You had nothing to say?" Hikaru said.

"I can be a very quiet person you know!" Renge shouted, snakes forming in her hair, the twins laughed at this.

"That is the ultimate mixed signal." Eniko said to Nibira, she laughed again, as the twins snapped another smart remark, causing her to chase them around the room.

Nibira sighed, "We should probably get out of their way, unless we want to get run over." she told Eniko. She followed her to a door that seemed to go unrecognized from before.

"Nibira? Has this door… always been here?"

Back where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing watching Renge chase the Hitachiin brothers, Haruhi's eyes fluttered to where Nibira and Eniko were. She noticed something peculiar about where they were standing, and when she realized it, her heart turned to ice.

"S-senpai?"

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"Do you see where Eniko, and Nibira are standing?"

The king of the host club, slowly turned to look at the large black door, with Eniko and Nibira talking next to it, he froze. "That's not good." He muttered to himself.

"Nibira! Eniko! Move away from the door!" All the members froze to look at the door where Eniko and Nibira were standing.

Suddenly a low slow laugh filled the room, and as the black door opened slowly sending an eerie dark, light and black roses trickling out, all of the guests fled the girls screaming.

"Huh?" The two oblivious girls asked.

"Why hello. It's been awhile hasn't it?" A dark figure said, appearing. Suddenly Tamaki shrieked and ran to the other side of the room, holding a flashlight as if it was a weapon.

"Who's he?" Nibira asked, turning to Hikaru.

"Nekazowa senpai. He goes to our school… although I have no idea how he found us." He said turning to glare at him.

"He's the president of the school's dark magic club." Kaoru explained.

"Dark magic club?" Eniko asked, arching an eye brow. It was then when dark magic prince laid his eyes on Eniko. And a peculiar thing happened. He became… flustered.

"Uh… hi." He said. She turned.

"Hi?"

"Do you want to join the dark magic club?" He yelled running up to her. "I'll even include a free curse doll, and black cloak!"

"Uh…" She said, a little nervous.

"No. She doesn't." The twins said together pushing her back and stepping between the two.

"Sorry, but I know my best friend. And she's not interested in curse dolls." Nibira said, going in front of the twins and glaring at the surprised teen in the cloak.

"You'll… you'll pay for this you three… You will!" He said, the twins rolled their eyes, as Nekazowa slid back through the door.

After he was gone Tamaki turned off his flashlight and ran over to them. "Ah! Why did you do that?! Did you hear what he said?! Why am I even near you three anyway?! Your cursed!" He squealed and went to hide behind Eniko.

"Do his spells usually work?" Eniko asked the twins.

"I don't know if he's even tried." Hikaru said.

"And if he has, he's failed every time." Kaoru said. He started walking back to his station, but a few steps in, he slipped on something. And fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kaoru? Are you oka-" Hikaru started to say, but he tripped on something as well, and also went crashing to the floor beside his brother. Hikaru reached down to see what they had both fell on. "When did this banana peel get here?" He asked, holding up said object.

"Uh, oh." Eniko responded.

"I tripped on one too." Kaoru said, holding up another.

"What? No way." Nibira said, but she too walking over to them tripped, once she was down she reached over and pulled another banana peel from where she had slipped. "I did not see that there before."

"This can't be good." Eniko said, slowly walking over to them, but she, unlike her three other friends, didn't slip on anything, in fact, she seemed as graceful as ever.

"Wait." Nibira said, "But you were always the most uncoordinated one." one by one the four of them, along with every other member looked towards the black door of the dark magic club in fear.

The next day Tamaki announced that the host club would have no business, that today was a free day. And its members gathered to take some time off together, but there was something strange. Eniko arrived alone.

"Eniko? Where is Nibira?" Haruhi asked, seeing her come in without her friend.

"Um, she called and said she was running late. Told me to come without her… Wait. Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked looking around the room.

"They're late too… you don't think..?" Haruhi asked, Eniko's eyes widened.

"There's no way." They both looked towards the door of the dark magic club.

Half an hour later Nibira arrived, soon after by the twins. They all looked like they were in pain. Nibira was rubbing her hip, Hikaru his arm, and Kaoru his back. The three groaned as they sat on a couch.

"Nibira? Hikaru? Kaoru? What happened?" Eniko said running up to them, and sitting in a seat across from the couch. The Hitachiins just groaned again. Eniko then noticed, the bruises and small scrapes all over each of their bare skin.

"I don't know. Ever since yesterday, it seems I've been tripping over things that I have never before."

"Are you serious?" Eniko asked, eyes widening more than ever as she watched them all nod.

"Us too." Kaoru said, and winced as he shifted on his cushion. "This morning, I tripped over my feet, and ending up falling all the way down the stairs."

"Well last night I walked right into a door I thought was already opened." Hikaru said.

"When I got home from the host club yesterday, I was walking in my family's garden when a huge gust of air came out from nowhere, and pushed me into my moms rose bush!" Nibira said, and hung one of her arms in the air to show the scratches from the thorns.

"I never thought that Nekazowa senpai could actually pull off a working curse." Hikaru said.

"What about you Eniko?" Kaoru asked.

Eniko shook her head. "No. I haven't tripped on one single thing since yesterday."

"I'm going to go tell Kyoya not to be mad if I miss host club next week because I'm in the hospital." Nibira said glumly standing up.

"I'll come with you. Someone has to be there to pull the other out of the way of slamming into a column." Kaoru said, following after her.

Once the two were out of earshot, "What about Haruhi?" Eniko asked, Hikaru across from her, he looked at her confused.

"What about her?"

"I've been thinking about what you told me for the past week, you know about Kaoru?"

Now Hikaru looked uneasy. "Yeah?"

"And I thought you liked Haruhi?"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Um, I just noticed."

"Well, I guess I just feel bad that she's a commoner, so I may treat her nicer than I do the other hosts." Hikaru shrugged.

"Hmm.." Eniko said. _Well, I guess that theory's down the drain. _

"Ugh." Nibira said, limping back.

"What happened now?" Hikaru asked.

"She banged her knee on a table leg." Kaoru told him.

"What are we going to do?" Nibira asked them.

"Hey… Where did Eniko go?" Hikaru asked, looking at her empty chair. The three looked around, slightly alarmed.

"There she is… what is she doing?!" Kaoru asked, Nibira, and Hikaru turned to look at what Kaoru was talking about. Eniko was in front of the door of the dark magic club, she took a deep breath, and reached for the knob.

"Eniko! Don't!" Nibira shouted, but by then Eniko was shutting the door behind her, and it was too late.

"Why the hell would she do that for?" Hikaru asked, earning a ferocious glare from Nibira.

"Isn't it painfully obvious? She's going to Nekazowa to try and lift the curse!"

"What is she going to do now that she's in? Did she even think of that?"

"I don't know. But I'd rather not think about that."

Haruhi walked up to them, setting down a tray of commoners coffee for five. "Hey, where'd Eniko go?" She asked, sitting down, in the once occupied chair across from the three.

Nibira raised a shaky finger towards the black door, Haruhi's eyes widened. "No…."

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"She went to try and lift the so called curse?" Nibira nodded.

"What do you mean, "so called"?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you guys are just being paranoid."

"That can't be right. I mean, yesterday, those bananas came out of nowhere, didn't they?" Nibira asked.

"They did. I know they did, I would have seen them." Hikaru said.

"You better. Because if Eniko does this, and it's not even his doing, then,… then…" She trailed off.

"We should just go in after her." Kaoru suggested.

"That'll just screw everything she's already done. He might even make it worse." Hikaru said.

"But-"

"Hikaru's right." Haruhi said, sipping her coffee.

"Ugh. I swear if he does anything to her-" Nibira started.

"We'd kill him." The twins said.

Nibira groaned, "This is making me go crazy!"

"What's going on here?" Tamaki said appearing with the remainder of the hosts.

"Apparently Eniko just went in the dark magic club, to get the curse lifted off Nibira, Hikaru, and Kaoru." Haruhi told him.

"What?!" He said staggering back, then quickly composed himself again, snapping his fingers. "Honi senpai, Mori senpai, get as many flashlights as you can find. We're going in."

Before they could be stopped, Honi and Mori dashed out of the room. "Don't you think you should think this through?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up.

"One of our family is in danger mommy! Don't you think we should do something?!"

"Well it looks like we don't have to. Look." He pointed his pen, and all the members followed his gaze to the dark magic club door, which was opening.

"Eniko?" Nibira asked, quietly. Eniko slowly came out of the door and shut it, leaning on the wood. Her hair was down, and she slowly took out her hair band and put it on, a expressionless look plastered on her face. Other than that, she looked unharmed.

"Eni-chan!" Honi said, appearing with Mori with buckets of flashlights in both their arms. Which he proceeded to drop and run over to her, but he was stopped by Nibira who was looking at Eniko uneasy.

Slowly she walked over to the host club, still with her blank look. She dropped herself into a chair, and instantly that blank look, turned to an exhausted one. "Eniko? Are you all right?" Nibira asked, tilting her head. Eniko nodded slowly, her eyes shut.

"Well… what happened?" Kaoru asked.

"He lifted the curse." Eniko said, while opening her eyes.

"But what happened?" Hikaru reworded. She just glared at him icily.

"I'm not so sure I want to talk about it, right now."

"Let's go Hikaru. Honi senpai. Hand us some flashlights."

"What are you doing?" Eniko asked, looking more tired than ever.

"We're going to go kill him." Kaoru said, simply.

"Don't do that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why not? You came out with your ponytail down! He must've done something?!"

"I did that." Nibira, and the twins stared at her, dumbfounded. The rest of the host club just looked confused.

"What? But- but you never put your hair down." Nibira stated.

"Except now. You should've seen his face when I came in. All I really had to do was a little flirting and he caved."

"So… are you a member of the dark magic club now?" The king of the host club asked, now she looked confused.

"Are you kidding? I would've just let him leave the curse if he was going to make me do that." She looked back at the three sitting together on the couch. "Are you guys okay?"

Hikaru was the first to snap out of his shock. "Does this mean we don't get to kill him?"

_Next time:_

_Among all the dust, Hikaru heard one familiar word, said in a cry. "Kaoru!" _

Kaoru.

Author's note: Ah… it's nice to write those four as friends again. The finale is coming up! Reviews! I like reviews!


	15. Finale part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. And yes I am aware I wrote "finally"as the title and not "finale". But I just thought it would make it more… *pause for effect* dramatic.

_When we last left the host club:_

"_So… are you a member of the dark magic club now?" The king of the host club asked, now she looked confused._

"_Are you kidding? I would've just let him leave the curse if he was going to make me do that." She looked back at the three sitting together on the couch. "Are you guys okay?"_

_Hikaru was the first to snap out of his shock. "Does this mean we don't get to kill him?"_

EPISODE 15: Finally

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Nibira asked, rolling to face her on top of her bed. Eniko was sitting in Nibira's desk chair not far away.

"I don't know. I asked you that first."

"But I asked you second." Nibira challenged. Eniko just rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are probably almost done with school by now. Want to call them?"

"But what if they're not done with school and we get them in trouble? From all the stories we've heard from them, they've gotten into enough trouble already."

"Well then, I'm out of ideas." Eniko said, throwing her hands up.

"Mm." Nibira groaned. "How about, a movie?"

"Done that."

"Swimming?"

"Too tired."

"Prank calls?" Eniko scowled at her then.

"That's the twins specialty, we could never pull that off."

"Ugh. This is so boring though!"

"How about we go downstairs and raid your fridge?"

"Nah, I'm not allowed for about two more weeks. We got this huge wedding to cater for."

Just then the Nibira's phone rang, Eniko picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Eniko?"

"Yep."

"Oh, hey! It's Hikaru, we just got out of school." Eniko held the phone away from her for a second.

"Ha! I told you that they weren't going to be in class this late!"

"What?" They heard Hikaru ask.

"Nothing, just talking to Nibira. What's up?"

"Haruhi just told us about this big commoner festival all day tomorrow. But she can't go because, some of her family is coming over, to visit."

"Really? That's sweet!" She said, Nibira looked at her from twiddling her thumbs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Apparently there's some big commoner party tomorrow."

"Really?!" Nibira got up and grabbed the phone to set it on speaker.

"Yeah, so you guys want to come with us?" Hikaru asked through the phone.

"You know it!" Nibira piped.

"Great well we'll pick you guys up at your place around the sixteenth hour tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure, see you then." Nibira hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Eniko asked, looking up at Nibira.

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Eniko groaned, and plopped down onto her bed again.

The next day came slowly but eventually the two girls finally saw the Hitachiin limo driving up to her house.

"Oh, my god! Look at all this stuff! I didn't even know half of this stuff existed!" Nibira exclaimed, once they were walking down the street of commoner's land.

"I wonder if any place here sells commoner's coffee?" Kaoru asked, excited.

"Ah, man. If the boss was here, he'd be flipping out." Hikaru said, which made them all laugh picturing the blonde king jumping up and down, watching some of the street performers.

"I think that's one of my dad's bakeries over there! It's much smaller than the other ones I've been to before." Nibira said, her head tilting.

"Yeah. I think it is." Eniko said, her head also tilting in the same direction as Nibira's.

"And we thought that little expo was cool." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"What?"

"Oh it was before you two joined the host club. It was awesome." Kaoru said.

"Kyoya senpai got lost inside the store and the boss didn't even realize it."

"I never thought a person like Kyoya could get himself lost?" Eniko said, a little disbelieving.

"Well, I guess maybe the boss had a little something to do with it."

"Just him?" Nibira asked, arching an eye brow.

"Well, Kyoya was asleep and the boss dragged him around the entire store, until I guess he dropped him somewhere and left him."

"Sounds like Tamaki, to me." Eniko said turning to Nibira, smiling.

"It wasn't nearly as hot though." Hikaru said wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nibira said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Where's a good place to cool off around here?" Kaoru asked looking around.

"Hey look! There's a place that sells food over there! I'll bet they have drinks too." Nibira said, pointing to a little store to their left.

"It looks really crowded. Kaoru you and the girls go over there where there's shade. I'll buy some sodas and meet you there." Hikaru said pointing to a slightly narrow alley nearby the store.

Kaoru nodded and the three went over to the street. The alley had a few tiny shops inside it, and there looked to be some sort of construction covering half of one side. The buildings making the alleyway were tall, cutting off the direct sunlight, which made it about ten to twenty degrees cooler.

"Much better." Eniko said once they were near the construction sight.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kaoru asked, as he gestured to the work going on above them.

"Probably just renovations, but it goes all the way up." Nibira said, looking at it in fascination.

"It's super dusty though… See?" Eniko said, kicking her foot away from them. A thick brown cloud rose from the ground, covering half of Eniko's lower body.

"The shade is worth it." Said Kaoru.

"I guess." Just then Kaoru's eyes looked towards the entrance of the alley, looking for Hikaru. But instead he saw a biker, going fast, not looking at them, and heading straight towards the three.

Kaoru pushed each of the girls to the side with one hand, and started to follow them, when something hit his side hard and fast. He was out before he hit the street and various construction tools, waiting for him on the ground.

--

Hikaru had finally purchased the four sodas and was walking towards the shaded alley where his brother and two other friends said they would be. But when he got close to the alley, he heard a crash, and as he turned the corner he saw an enormous cloud of dust blocking his vision.

Among all the dust, Hikaru heard one familiar word, said in a cry. "Kaoru!"

_Kaoru._

Their drinks were soon forgotten and sent splashing against the paved roads of the town, as Hikaru went sprinting into the brown cloud, which was very slowly settling. Finally he saw Eniko and Nibira. Nibira was standing up looking at the ground, a hand over her mouth, looking shell shocked. However Eniko was kneeling on the ground, both her hands clawed into her cheeks, tears streaming down her face as she too looked towards the ground. And on the ground was none other than Kaoru, laying motionless.

"Kaoru!!" He shouted running over to him.

"Hikaru?!" Eniko said, looking up red brimmed around her green eyes. "Oh, thank god!"

He kneeled down on the other side of Eniko, staring at his unconscious younger brother. "He's breathing." He choked in relief. Although he didn't stay that way for long once he took a good look at him. His right sleeve was torn off, showing a long gash of red on his arm. And one of the legs of his jeans had a large rip as well, blood seeping through the cloth. And his face had a squiggly crescent shaped cut that went from the middle of his forehead, to the top of his cheek.

"I- I'm calling an ambulance." Nibira said, shakily taking out her cell phone and dialing the number.

"No… No this can't be happening." Surprisingly it wasn't Hikaru who said it, it was Eniko. Who's breathing was ragged from crying.

Hikaru stiffly brought his hand and brushed some hair from Kaoru's face. He looked slightly behind him, hearing a small other commotion. And saw through the fog, a few other people helping up a cut up figure with a helmet, and a broken bike. His heart filled with rage as he watched the person who had done this to his other half, looking not nearly as harmed as Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru?" He breathed.

"H-he's going to be okay, Hikaru. He's going to be all right." Eniko told him, though it sounded a lot more like she was saying it to herself.

Nibira slowly sat cross legged on the ground, still looking shocked.

"This, is my fault… all my fault." Hikaru said, Nibira looked up at him then.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I… If I hadn't told you guys to go here… this never would've happened."

"Hikaru, this would've been us if Kaoru hadn't pushed us out of the way." Eniko said softly.

"Yeah, but then it would be my fault, _you_ were hurt."

"It's not anybody's fault, okay?!" Eniko said, her voice suddenly back, and stronger than ever. "That's not what matters right now. What matters is getting Kaoru help." She dragged, Nibira closer. "You're the health expert. Give him health!" She ordered.

Nibira instantly pushed Eniko aside and leaned over Kaoru. "Hmm…" She said, her eyes narrowing as she concentrated, she put her ear next to his mouth, and stayed there for a few seconds. "His breathing is normal. Hikaru, go get a few bricks."

Hikaru got up and hurried over to where he saw a pile, and came back with as many as he could carry. "Okay, give me them." He gave her the four bricks then went to get some more, she put two groups of two next to each other and elevated his cut arm, then when Hikaru came back with another four, put two in a stack and elevated his gashed leg.

"Eniko. I need you to hold his head up." She stated, and the girl did as she was told. After a couple more minutes of Hikaru watching helplessly as Nibira checked things for problems, and cleaning his wounds, they finally heard the whine of the ambulance coming towards them.

Kaoru was put into a stretcher and careful rested inside, and the three attempted to go with him. But were stopped by a paramedic. "Whoa. Only family are allowed inside."

"H-he's his brother." Eniko said, pointing to Hikaru. And the paramedic allowed him inside.

"Hikaru." Nibira said, when Hikaru was seated inside the car, he looked at her, a desperate expression painted all over his face. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." She said calmly as the doors shut and the ambulance raced away into the streets.

Eniko looked at Nibira. "Well? Don't just stand there! Come on!" She shouted, and they shot down the street to find their limo.

--

The two girls bolted from the sleek black Hitachiin limo as it pulled up in front of the hospital, and went straight to the emergency room.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." Nibira ordered the nurse at the front desk. She gave them a room number and the were off again.

"There it is!" Eniko yelled running up to the room. Nibira reached for the knob, but Eniko slapped her hand away.

"What?"

"Look." She said, getting down on her knees and looking through a low window, soon joined with her friend. They saw Hikaru already in the room, looking over Kaoru's limp form. "Give him some time to himself."

Hikaru brushed his hand on Kaoru's cheek, and soon after was followed with a crystalline tear. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the sheets, and the girls tensed as Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.

"Now can we go in?" Nibira asked sounding anxious. Eniko grabbed her arm, digging her nails in.

"Absolutely not. Are you even watching this?!" She asked. Nibira turned her head back to Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was leaning over him now, from the side of the hospital bed, so you couldn't see his face. But Kaoru's held a weak smile as he looked up at his brother. The older was cradling the younger's face with his hands.

The two stayed like this for awhile, "Come on. Come on. Kiss him, Hikaru. Kiss him. Come on." Eniko chanted to herself, eyes glued to the two.

"What?" Nibira asked, turning to her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Eniko asked, back. Turning to her with blank eyes.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Did I say something?" Eniko asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, you were chanting for Hikaru to kiss Kaoru."

"Hikaru kissed Kaoru?" Eniko asked, playing dumb.

"Eniko." Nibira warned, the girl sighed and turned back to the two in the hospital room, her expression now solemn.

"Forgive me, Hikaru." She said, softly.

"What?"

"Nibira… Hikaru loves Kaoru."

"No, I think you have it switched. Kaoru is the one who loves Hikaru."

"No." She said, a little cheery, a little serious. "No, Hikaru loves Kaoru too."

"You mean, just as a brother?"

"No, much more than that actually." She said, still in that half cheery, half serious voice.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does."

"No, he doesn't." Nibira insisted, getting agitated.

"Yeah, he does." Eniko insisted right back.

"How would _you_ know?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"When he caught you two kissing, right before I told him my secret." Eniko said giving a small nervous laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, he threatened to tell everyone my secret. And besides don't you think that it would be better if they found out for themselves?"

Nibira slowly turned her head to turn back through the window. "Come on Hikaru! Kiss him! Kiss him!" She chanted.

_Next time:_

……… Wait. The next chapter is the last one! I'm not telling you what happens!

Author's note: Sorry, but I'm not giving any clues to the last chapter of New girls. : D

You'll just have to find out when I update it.

But you know, reviews may make me work faster.


	16. Finally part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. And I also realize that I've already used the title "finally" in the last chapter, but they're both parts of the finale so I thought I would just name them the same thing.

_When we last left the host club:_

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" _

"_Well, he threatened to tell everyone my secret. And besides don't you think that it would be better if they found out for themselves?"_

_Nibira slowly turned her head to turn back through the window. "Come on Hikaru! Kiss him! Kiss him!" She chanted._

EPISODE 16: Finally

Eniko simply shook her head at her still chanting best friend. She continued to watch the twins through the low window, when she heard a group of footsteps coming their way. The girls looked up to see the rest of the host club, walking quickly for the room they were in front of.

"Oh! You guys are here!" Eniko said, jumping up and pulling Nibira away from the window with her.

"Yeah, are Hikaru and Kaoru in there?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh, yes?" Nibira said, looking towards the door.

"Good. We need to be with our family in their time of need." Tamaki said reaching for the knob.

"No!" Eniko said, jumping against the door, blocking him.

"No, they are not in there?" Tamaki asked, taking a step back.

"Um… yes they are in there… but no you can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because… um, the doctors said they'll only permit family members right now." Nibira said, from behind. Tamaki looked at her like she was stupid. "Family members as in related by blood, or law." She said coldly.

"I could probably negotiate our way in." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"No need… I think, that… this will be a great patience exercise for Tamaki." Nibira said, gesturing to the king who was ranting to Haruhi on how he reacted when he got the phone call informing him that one of his "sons" was in the hospital.

The remains of the host club members found empty seats to sit in, while Eniko and Nibira resumed spying. About ten minutes later, Hikaru turned and started walking towards the door.

"Go! Go!" Eniko whispered, and she had the door opened before Hikaru could open it. "Hey! How's Kaoru?" She asked, acting like they had gotten there only a few minutes ago, by breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'm over here." Kaoru said, giving a wave.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Nibira said running over to him, while the rest of the host club filed in. Eniko and Nibira had gotten better at their acting with months of hosting.

"We were so worried. Don't ever do something like that again!" She ordered, walking over to stand beside Nibira. Kaoru just rolled his eyes.

"I got enough of that from Hikaru." He said, looking at him standing beside the door.

"Yeah, and I got to go. I have things at home to do." The two girls looked at him confused. "Try not to get yourself into anymore trouble while I'm gone?" Giving Kaoru a teasing look.

"I'll try Hikaru." Nibira was washed with relief seeing Kaoru act himself so soon.

"And Eniko? Nibira?" Hikaru asked, they turned to him.

"Yeah?"

He gave them a smirk, which slowly turned into a soft smile. "Thanks." With that he left, giving the two girls a big temptation to push the rest of the host club back out again.

Instead Eniko and Nibira just looked at each other after he was gone, trying to have a silent conversation on what they should do, but failed. And just decided to wait.

It took longer than Nibira and Eniko had hoped. But one by one, each host left the room, ending with Kyoya conversing with Kaoru about how long he wouldn't be hosting while he recovered. And finally Eniko and Nibira were in the hospital room with Kaoru, alone.

"Alright Kaoru. Talk." Nibira demanded standing straight up, right after Kyoya had shut the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked smirking, and crossed his bandaged arm over his good one.

"Don't do this Kaoru. Please tell us what happened!" Eniko whined.

"But Hikaru was only in this room for a couple minutes, I barely got to talk to him."

"That's a lie. We saw you guys talking for like a half an hour!" Nibira said, Eniko's hand flew up to cover her mouth, but it was far too late. Kaoru's eye brows shot up.

"Gotcha." He said.

"We're sorry Kaoru. But now you know that we know something must've happened. So talk."

"Well for the first about five minutes, he was fussing with me about my injuries, if there were any the doctors didn't get. Then he lectured me for about ten minutes about how I needed to be more careful, and about how he thought it was nice of me, to push you two out of the way, but don't think that it's okay for me to just sacrifice myself like that. Man, he can get a little dramatic when he does stuff like that."

"What about the other fifteen minutes?" Eniko asked, eagerly. Kaoru face turned more depressing, by the second.

"What? What happened?" Nibira asked.

"Fifteen straight minutes, of silent awkwardness. Until Hikaru finally broke it saying he had something to do at home."

"You didn't tell him?" Eniko asked, thoroughly irritated.

"No, why would I?"

"And you're sure he didn't say anything else?"

"No. What? What's going on? Are you guys hiding something?"

"No!" Eniko said a little too quickly, "But you didn't see how Hikaru was acting while you were unconscious." she added softly.

"Oh, he told me enough." He said, chuckling and looking back on it. Which only made Eniko even more frustrated.

"Five measly minutes is not even close to the amount of time it would take to describe it." Eniko said, in monotone.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, sudden curiosity creeping inside him.

"Did he tell you he was in so much pain, he could barely move?"

"He- he was?"

"Yeah, he was moving like a robot when he wasn't crying."

"He was crying?" Asked Kaoru softly.

"Not as much as Eniko was." Nibira said, smirking.

"Shut up. Right now is not really the time." She warned, Kaoru and Nibira were taken aback, Kaoru had never seen her stand up to her like that. Except for that one time at the ice cream place.

"What I'm saying is, you two have been through enough already." She said, sitting on the corner of the bed and resting her hand lightly on Kaoru's bandaged knee. "You have to tell people how you feel or you'll never know."

Kaoru instantly got a flash back from the pension in karuizowa when he was telling the same thing to Hikaru about Haruhi. And finally realized what a hypocrite he was being at that moment. But then he realized, "What about Haruhi? Huh? If I tell him now, he'll just reject me for her!" he challenged.

"No, he wont!" Eniko insisted.

"Why not?!"

"Because he's not in love with Haruhi!" Eniko blurted out, she instantly covered her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Kaoru. Hikaru isn't in love with Haruhi." She repeated, softer.

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him one day, he asked me if I liked any of the hosts, you know, "that way". And I said no one, and he didn't believe me. Then I kind of spilled out that I thought he liked Haruhi, and he said no." She lied, "And Hikaru was telling the truth. Me and Nibira have been around you guys long enough to tell when you're acting, and when you're being truthful." though that part was not a lie.

"So… all that time, all the work I put into getting them together… it was all for nothing?" He almost whimpered. The girls were silent.

"When are you allowed to leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon then, before host club." Kaoru's heart ached at the thought of his twin going to host club alone.

"Bye."

--

The next day Nibira was hanging up her coat, and about to meet with Eniko when Hikaru stopped her. Looking more alive than ever.

"Did Kaoru get sent home early or something?" She asked noting the bounce in his step.

"No." He said light hearted.

"Then what?"

"Guess." He ordered.

"Um… you got a life time supply of maple syrup?"

"No… but that would be so cool."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm in love!" He said happily. Nibira's joints froze in place.

"You're what?" She choked.

"I know right? I'm so glad I finally- hey. Where are you going?" He asked, watching Nibira move with the speed of light away from him.

"Kill me." She demanded, sinking into a cushy seat once she got to Eniko.

"Ugh. Do we have to send you back to your counselor again?" Eniko asked, jumping into the chair next to hers.

"We have a problem."

"Another one? Gee I don't know if I can fit that into my schedule, let me check." She said, putting her hand to dig in her empty pocket.

"Eniko. Will you please listen? Yesterday you told Kaoru to tell Hikaru his feelings for him, and now Hikaru's got himself in love again!"

Eniko stared at her best friend, her big eyes growing even wider. "W-with who?" She stuttered.

"I don't know. I ran off before he could tell me, because I don't know if I could have handled it."

"Okay, come on." Eniko said, standing up, and grabbing Nibira's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To Hikaru. We're going to set things straight. We didn't go through all of this crap, to have our worked get ruined in the blink of an eye!"

They found Hikaru at he and Kaoru's regular station, looking bored.

"Oh, hey. Where'd you go?" He asked, looking at Nibira. "I was going to tell you-"

"She told me that you were in love." Eniko interrupted. Hikaru perked up.

"Oh yeah. Were you proud?"

"Proud?"

"Yeah, I took your advice. And now all I have to do is tell Kaoru."

"Why the hell would you tell him?!" Nibira blurted, Hikaru just looked confused.

In realization Eniko rubbed her temples with her index finger and thumb. "Kaoru, is who you were talking about wasn't it?" She asked.

"Well, yeah who else?"

"Um…" Nibira said.

"Oh, the boss is calling me over. I'll see you guys later." Hikaru quick walked out of sight. Robotically Eniko turned her head to scowl at Nibira.

"Well. Would you look at that. It seems Kaoru is the one Hikaru loves." She said nervously, Eniko eyes just became more narrow.

"You do that again, and you're a dead woman." She threatened.

"Hey! I didn't know!"

"You couldn't have let him finish his sentence?!"

"Mm." Nibira whined.

"Wait."

"What?"

"He said, that he was going to tell Kaoru." Eniko breathed, her scowl slowly turning into a huge grin.

--

One of the many Hitachiin limo's pulled up to their massive mansion. Something Kaoru was used to from going to school every week. Though he had almost never once, pulled up to the Hitachiin mansion, without his brother, except this time. Kaoru had to admit he was shocked, when he was greeted with the same long sleek automobile without Hikaru, and with his parents instead. But when Kaoru asked them about it they just dismissed anything he said about the subject.

Slightly depressed Kaoru made his way into his familiar home. He only got a few steps onto the marble floor when he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck from behind him.

"Hikaru?" He asked, surprised.

"Welcome home!" The delightfully familiar voice said playfully in his ear.

"Thanks?" Asked the confused younger brother.

"So? What's the damage?" Hikaru asked, jumping around him, and looking at Kaoru up and down.

"A few cuts, and a sprained ankle." His brother said simply while shrugging. Which made Hikaru frown.

"You can't just disregard it like that." He stated, slipping his hand into Kaoru's.

"Sure I can." Kaoru said, as Hikaru led them upstairs. Noticing the fact that their parents had left them long ago.

"Don't I have a say?" Hikaru asked, his playful tone returning. He gently took his hand back, and rested that arm around his shoulders.

"Well yeah. But on more important events."

"So… you're well being isn't important?" Hikaru challenged going into their room. Everything looked the same except for the vase absolutely stuffed with orange and blue roses on Kaoru's bedside table. Kaoru's eye brows shot up as he stared stunned at the smirking Hikaru.

"You're doing?" He asked, not exactly surprised.

"You catch on quick." He noted, breaking free of Kaoru and jumping on their bed. Kaoru walked over to him.

"Why?" He asked, sitting beside him.

"Answer is on the card." He said, simply. Kaoru looked at him confused, then Hikaru's head tilted towards the flowers.

Kaoru looked towards the practically overflowing bouquet. And scooted across the bed to get a closer look, Hikaru following closely behind. Once he got a better look he saw an ivory white square hidden inside. Kaoru smirked at Hikaru, getting the same exact expression in return, as he plucked the card out of the maze of roses. On it was Hikaru's familiar handwriting, Kaoru's eyes skimmed the small piece of paper.

_Welcome home Kaoru-chan!_

_I'm really glad you're back, you don't know how much you mean to me. I love you._

_-Hikaru_

"Aw, thanks Hikaru. I'm glad to be home too." He said, resting his head on Hikaru's near shoulder.

"Kaoru. Do you understand?" Hikaru asked, a bit irritated.

"Of course I do. I'm happy I mean so much to you."

"No, that's not it." Hikaru said, shrugging Kaoru's head off, so he could look at him. Once he did he brushed his lips over Kaoru's, bringing a flare of red to the younger's cheeks. "I really _love _you." He whispered, when he pulled away.

"Y-you do?" Kaoru asked, staring at his brother.

"…Yes." Hikaru said quietly, although his breathing was getting heavy.

"I- I…" Kaoru tried unable to speak.

"There are no lies between us Kaoru, nor will there ever be." The elder twin said softly, yet somehow also strong.

"I… you… but-"

"It's all right if you don't feel the same way." Hikaru cut in, almost frustrating Kaoru a bit. "I just wanted to tell you, so you know. But if-" Now it was Hikaru's turn to get interrupted, as he watched his brother lunge at him with his knees.

Hikaru had barely hit the mattress before Kaoru's lips hit his, and the younger's hands were already tangled in his hair before he could even register what was happening. Once he finally had, Hikaru wrapped his arms tightly around Kaoru's waist. Clinging to him hard and protectively. A moan escaped from Kaoru's lips as Hikaru opened his mouth up for him, sliding his own tongue in utter desperation and longing.

Since both of them forgot to breathe, they reluctantly pulled apart in need of air. Though still keeping their positions of Kaoru holding Hikaru's shoulders, and one arm of Hikaru's still on Kaoru's waist the other on the back of his neck. They panted as they stared into each other's identical eyes.

"Did they tell you?" Hikaru asked in a whisper.

"Wait. Who? Eniko and Nibira? They knew?" Kaoru replied, Hikaru just nodded his head lightly. "But they knew about me too!"

"Say what?" Hikaru asked, looking extremely confused.

"Eniko, and Nibira. They knew." Kaoru said, a little ashamed.

"But- they didn't tell me?!" Hikaru said, his voice raising slightly.

"So… they knew about each of us loving each other, all this time… and they didn't tell either of us?" Kaoru asked, irritated.

"Damn them."

"Hey, but you got to admit," Kaoru said, deciding to not let this get to him.

"What?"

"you're glad that they joined the host club." Kaoru finished, smirking.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru breathed, rolling over so now he was on top of Kaoru, careful of the brace on his ankle, facing him. "Otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

Hikaru brushed his lips over Kaoru's, which made the younger throw his arms around the other, pulling him in more and crushing their lips together again. Hikaru slowly moved to tracing his tongue on a side of his twins jaw bone, while Kaoru worked on unbuttoning Hikaru shirt and grazing his hands along Hikaru's bare chest. Hikaru had now nuzzled his head into the crook of the Kaoru's neck.

"Hikaru, I love you." He moaned.

Hikaru's only response was a smirk as he moved his lips to his twin's once again.

And somewhere, wherever Nibira and Eniko were, each of their lips broke into a separate grin.

Author's note: Oh, my, god… I'm done. Ah… I'm going to miss writing this. And I hope you all now realize the REAL reason why I used "finally" as the title XD! Yep, I bet all you twincest supporters just _loved _this one! Special thanks to Matter of Trust, for keeping me motivated! If it weren't for her, I probably would've just gotten bored with it before chapter 7.


End file.
